Renewal
by mrsnessieblack
Summary: The third installment of the Imprint series includes a bit of the following: Romance, Heartbreak, Humor, and I'm just getting started! Join Mai's POV and a new surprise! This is a two pair POV, which means TWO Imprints! Review!
1. The Beginning

Renewal

Chapter 1

Mai

It has been a single year since Marigold saved us from the vampirin threat forever.

One year can make all the difference.

Marigold Juniper Perrins _Call_ is now officially married.

I smiled at the wedding photo hanging on the wall at the foot of the stairs. Collin laughed and squeezed me tight.

"I sort of like you with red hair," he laughed, referring to my random coloring. I always dye my hair different colors at random. And since Marigold's wedding theme was red, I played it up a bit and dyed my hair to match my dress.

"Yeah, but red hair isn't me," I giggled, leaning into my Collin's chest. "I like the color brown."

"Hmm..." Collin sighed and buried his face in my hair. "Maybe one day, that'll be _our_ wedding photo."

"Mmm, maybe someday..."

Our romantic musing was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's the crazy cat lady from next door," Marigold answered back.

"Oh, come on in!" I yelled, pulling away from Collin and running to the door.

"Hey!" Marigold squealed, hugging me.

"Oh, God, Marigold! You're huge!"

"I know, right?!"

"Boy or girl?"

"Both!"

"What?!"

"WE'RE HAVING TWINS!!!"

We squealed super loud. Collin and poor Embry winced. But Embry smiled happily at Marigold.

"Yup. I get to name the boy and she's naming the girl," Embry announced. "So far, though, I can tell both babies are going to have quite a sweet tooth. Goldie's been craving chocolate ice cream a lot lately."

Marigold mouthed the words, _I'm faking most of it_.

I giggled.

"Hey, precious babies," Collin cooed teasingly. "It's Uncle Collin!"

Marigold jumped when that earned her two kicks from both babies.

"I can tell they'll be a pain when you're around, Collin," she laughed, rubbing the spot where they must've kicked her.

I rubbed Collin's back reassuringly.

"It's okay, Collin. You'll still be the life of the party at their birthday!"

"Yeah, I guess there's that..."

I kissed him.

"Now, we just have to wait for Brady and the rest to Imprint, and we'll have entire families at bonfires," Embry laughed. Collin shrugged at the mention of Brady. He really didn't want to rush his best friend into Imprinting just for the bonfires. Speak of the Devil...

"Hey, guys! I heard that Embry was visiting, so I decided to drop by! Hi, baby!" Brady said, inviting himself in and waving at Marigold's large stomach.

"Bab_ies_," Marigold corrected him.

"Twins?!"

"Yup!"

"Oh, man, I'm so happy for you guys! Embry, I'm pretty sure the multiples thing came from Billy's side of the gene pool. You know, Rachel and Rebecca?"

Embry winced. Did I forget to mention that Jacob and Embry did tests a few months back and found out they were half-brothers? Embry and Jacob was a little sore over the issue and plenty mad at Billy. Collin explained to me that it was because they all once thought Embry was a Makah, at least until he joined the pack. Then they all wondered if it was Old Quil, Sam's father, or Billy, all of whom had to have cheated on their wives at the time. Jacob was definitely pissed when he found out that Billy cheated on Sarah. I felt sorry for Jacob. To see that his mother died when he was young and to have found out she was cheated on? That's just wrong.

"Brady, dude, that was sort of a mistake," Collin sighed, his eyes closed and his hands pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, Embry, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, Brady, I just haven't gotten over it yet, that's all," Embry sighed.

"Sorry... Hey, I know how I can make it up to you! Port Angeles is practically empty today. Nobody's doing any buisiness! Let's have a day outside! Marigold must need some clothes to accomodate two bundles of joy," Brady said in one breath.

"Nope. Alice has me stocked for an entire year," Goldie laughed.

"Sure, I'd love a day out," I laughed.

"Cool, let's call Jacob and make this a triple date with three stowaways!"

"Three?"

"Me, Baby One, and Baby Two."

"My babies are not going to be named after Dr. Seuss characters!" Marigold snapped.

I rolled my eyes. I can't wait for the hormonal imbalance to be over with.

"Let's call Seth and Erin, I'm sure they'd like to bring Harry along!"

"Sure!"

And thus began a rather exciting day. One that'll change one of our lives forever.

**_AN: Well? Huh? Huh? What'd you think? Huh? Huh?_**

**_..._**

**_Oh, come on, you'll have to be cruel to not review! That includes you, you, you, and... HEY! I see you! Don't you dare press the next chapter button! You're going to press that purple button below, and you're going to like it! Uh, huh. Yeah, don't mess with the author! And... Oh, no you don't, don't you dare press that button-_**

**_You pressed it. Bye!_**


	2. Fight or Flight

**_AN: In case you haven't realized, I'm going to put the Imprints' POVs in the stories, just so their personalities are fresh in your minds again. Last time, I put Erin's POV. Now, I'm going to put hers and Marigold's in here. I'll do this for the next installment, too, if I get so far._**

Renewal

Chapter 2

BONUS!!!

Marigold

Jacob and Seth and Embry were laughing and imitating the movie we just watched. It was a horror movie, but Jacob only laughed at the gore, causing the rest of us to join in the mockery. Collin and Brady were arguing about the value of sugar in our everyday life. I felt sorry for Mai, who put up with her oh-so-random werewolf each and every day.

We all froze when we heard somebody yell out.

It was a female voice, and judging by the sound of it, she was probably seventeen at the oldest. The wolves ran towards the sound.

Of course. There was a joke going around that the wolves were "hall monitors on steroids." It was obvious that they felt the need to protect whoever was getting hurt. The girls and I followed. I had to run slowly because of the babies, but I managed to keep pace. The boys were already reaching the alley across the street. There, I saw a young girl with her hair pulled into a baseball cap, struggling to get out of the grasp of five rogue men.

"Get... _off of me_!" The girl yelled, punching one of the men in the place where the sun doesn't shine. He howled in pain and the men grasped her arms tighter. She pulled away, and the men pulled to gring her back. The girl's eyes flashed, and she jumped backwards, towards the men. The men yelled out and tumbled backwards. In their shock, they let go and she scrambled away. They got up and grabbed her again.

"Hey!" Jacob yelled. The men looked up. One of them looked up and bared his teeth. He reached into his pocket and took out a knife. The girl gasped and struggled away from him, but he held her tighter and pressed the knife against her throat.

Jacob paused. The boys paused, too, but Brady looked willing to fight. The girl's eyes were shut tightly.

There was a cry of defiance, and the girl stomped on Pocket-knife's foot. He yelled out and backed up. Jacob snarled and jumped forward to the girl's rescue. He took on the first man, Embry took on the second, and so on, and so on.

The girl danced away from Pocket-knife. Her cap had fallen off and her curly black hair fell in her face. Her eyes were a light brown. She definately looked athletic. She could be Emmett's younger sister!

The first four men were done with by the wolves. Pocket-knife paused and backed away. Brady turned his back on him, thinking Pocket-knife had fled, and grinned at us. Pocket-knife raised the blade.

"Brady!" Collin yelled.

It happened too fast to tell. As soon as Brady turned around, Pocket-knife was unconscious, his head smacked the wall and his nose began to bleed.

The fist that caused the bleed was still in the air.

Brady looked in shock into the girl's eyes.

**_AN: Haha, I'm evil!!! Sorry the chapter is so short._**


	3. Encounter

Renewal

Chapter 3

Brady

"Brady!" Collin yelled, reaching for me. I turned, but there was nothing to see. The man with the knife was slumped against the wall, unconscious, with blood dripping down his nose.

Her fist was still in the air. She lowered it and I could feel her glare. I turned to look at her.

Whoa. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. For a moment, my heart stopped beating. And then it beat for _her_.

Waves of emotion drowned me, tossed me endlessly in an invisible sea. But I wasn't dying. She was my oxygen. She was keeping me alive.

But obviously _she_ wasn't feeling the love. She looked downright pissed.

"_Nobody_," she spat, "gets in my way. I don't need help."

"I'm sorry-" I said.

"Shut up. You're not sorry. You just want what they wanted, maybe in a slightly more innocent form."

"Hey, lady-" Collin growled.

"For your information, my name is Kris," she snapped.

"Fine. But we saved your life, _Kris_. Don't forget that," Collin said. "You could give us some respect."

"I don't _do _respect," she spat. She turned on her heels towards the end of the alleyway. Towards a brick wall.

"Hey-" I yelled. What was she doing?!

To my surprise, she jumped, took two steps on the wall's side, and grabbed the ledge. It seemed like nothing for her to pull herself up and jump over. I stared in open-mouthed awe.

Jacob bent down and picked up something white out of a puddle. He handed it to me.

"I think you found your Imprint," he said, handing the thing at me. I shook it out. It was a grungy, plain, old baseball cap. The cap Kris was wearing.

I stared at it. And stared.

Would it sound really dorky if I said it was like Cinderella? And that this cap will lead me directly to her?

* * *

Kris

How _dare_that imbicile try to save me? I was doing fine on my own!

As i fumed, I couldn't help but replay my encounter with him. He was gorgeous, of course. Then again, a lot of the natives here were pretty good lookin'. And boy, this dude was tall! I imagined how I looked compared to him. My odds in getting out of a fight with him were slim.

And then his _eyes_... The way he looked at me made me shiver. It wasn't the cold, lust-filled eyes of the first five men I'd encountered before he and his gang showed up. He looked surprised, and genuinely worried. I could get lost in those dark brown eyes...

Stop it! I refuse to think about him! I'm not weak! He had no right to get in my way!

But still...

Nope! Nada! No way! I'm not thinking about him!

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Only just now did I realize my cap was missing. Great. And that was my favorite one, too!

I muttered to myself and trudged through the forest. Stupid muggers. Stupid boy. Stupid cap. Razza frazza...

I heard a twig snap and froze. I stood up straight. I didn't move. Using my peripheral vision, I located where the sound was coming from. I saw something furry and brown cowering from behind a bush. But that was only a bit of the creature. I didn't know how big it was. For all I know, it could be bigger than me.

I heard the creature breathe out. It was loud, and I could tell it breathed out through its nose. Crap, it was a bear!

I stayed still for three more seconds, and then I took off. I didn't even pause to rest. I ran all the way back home.

I turned the lock and pressed my back to the door. I'd imagine I looked pretty funny, what with my being out of breath and frightened expression. My sister definately got a kick out of it.

She was just standing in the doorway, with her shoes in her hands and her hair pulled up into her jogging ponytail.

"OhmyGod, Kristen!" she laughed. "What happened to you?"

"I ran into a bear, Clara, shut up," I growled. Clara became serious all of a sudden.

"A bear? Are you okay? It didn't hurt you, did it?"

"Yes, a bear. Yes, I'm okay. No, it only scared me. Are we done yet?" I asked in a bored voice. "Because I want to go to bed right now."

"Go on ahead, Kristen," Clara whispered, waving me forward. I stomped up the stairs and flopped onto my bed.

God, what a day.

**_AN: Clara's definately different! Thanks to all of you who choose to review! I love y'all!_**


	4. Arguments

Chapter 4

Kris

It has been at least a month since my run-in with those native boys. And during that month, guess who haunted my dreams every stinking night?

The image of the boy was still vivid in my head. The rest of the memory was blurry, but I found that my vision of him seemed untouched. I could still see the worry in his eyes...

_I dreamt of an alternate reality. I actually thanked my saviors. And that one boy would take my hands and smile with relief._

_"Don't leave me," My dream-self would whisper._

_"I'm a part of you now," he would say._

_And then the vision would change. I'm alone in the woods, struggling for light, food, shelter, and signs of life. I collapsed to the ground sobbing._

_There was a snuffle from behind me and I looked up. I scrambled to my feet and buried my face in his fur._

_"My wolf," I cooed. And the big brown wolf would press his nose to my cheek, as if to tell me that he wouldn't let me go._

And that's about when I wake up feeling confused and heartbroken. At first, I thought it was just an average dream, but then it began to reoccur, and now I think it _means_ something.

First, though, I need to solve the biggest mystery. What's with this "my wolf" nonsense? Is there actually a wolf out there that will search for me if I'm lost?

The alarm went off. I hit the snooze button and turned it off. The problem with my alarm clock is, the thing won't shut up for another thirty seconds, even after I turn it off. Now, I hit snooze _before_ it annoys me to death.

I got dressed for work and grabbed my purse. I took my convertible because Clara stole my Escalade.

I work in a special kind of club in Seattle. It's open to teens and adults alike. We don't sell alcohol, and we do not allow dirty dancing. But it's a cool place to hang out. If you pay extra, you're allowed in the roller rink where I work as the DJ.

It's nice being the club's DJ, being able to choose the music, take requests, and send shoutouts. I love looking at couples skating together and friends grouping on the rink. Here, I've seen just about every kind of person there is.

There are the populars, who wear fancy skates and glitzy clothing and can't stand having anything but the salad at the food corner.

There are the locals, who wear just about anything they want if they can get away with it.

There are the couples, Mr. and Mrs. alike. They will always hit the rink when a romance song is on.

There are the BFFs, who laugh with each other when one of them slips, help each other up, and continue skating, giggling like maniacs.

And then there are the natives.

Every time a copper-skinned boy hits the rink, my heart skips a beat. But it's never that handsome boy that I ran into a month ago, much to my dismay.

"Hey, Krissie!" Dillan laughed, sitting next to me at the DJ booth. "Miss me?"

"Hardly," I laughed, kissing him softly. "What're you doing here? Give some skates to those girls over there!"

"I'm on break. And I wanted to see the world's sexiest girl alive before I went to that stuffy room again."

"Shut up and get to work!" I yelled, pushing him towards the "stuffy room."

"Okay, I see how it is. I guess I won't give you my goodbye kiss, then," Dillan sighed, looking depressed.

"Aw, poor baby," I muttered and got back to playing Linkin Park. I got lost in my thoughts again, and before I knew it, it was lunch.

"I'll be back!" I told Dillan, running out to my car.

"Hey, wait for me!" he pouted. I stuck my tongue out at him and drove off.

I found a Carl's Jr. and ordered a pretty messy burger. Then again, all of the burgers were messy. I got a soda and walked to a table.

I felt myself going back to Lala Land when a hand hit my shoulder. I shrieked and turned.

"Kris?"

Oh, God, it was _him_.

"Um, hi?"

I walked to another table.

"Kris, wait!"

"Get away from me," I hissed. The boy jumped back, surprised.

"So you _do_ remember me," he chuckled.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just recognized you. Do you mind if I sit here with you? Then we can go our own separate ways."

I found myself nodding. I pointed to the chair across from me. The boy grinned and sat down, holding onto a burger of his own.

"I hope you don't mind, but you know my name, so isn't it fair if you tell me yours?"

"Brady Logan."

"Kristen McCarty."

"Kristen? I thought you were more like a Kristine."

"Yeah, but it's on my birth certificate, so get used to it."

"Are you always in a sour mood?"

"Not usually."

He seemed to relax. At least until I continued.

"Not usually, that is, unless somebody stalks me for no damn reason."

Brady frowned.

"I'm not stalking you. It's just by chance we ran into each other again. Besides, don't you think I'd remember a girl that doesn't even say 'thank you' to somebody that saved her life?"

I scowled. I didn't like equal terms.

"Okay, so it's all by chance. But you still got in my way."

"When, then or just now?"

"Both."

"Okay. Then what if I said that there was something about you that attracted me to come here? What if I told you that the same attraction compelled me to save you?"

I didn't answer.

"Don't you think you're being a little unfair, here?"

"No," I said bitterly.

"Oh, come on," he groaned, tilting his head back in frustration.

"I'm not weak. I didn't need saving."

"Same as you didn't need a coffin after those men were finished with you."

I glared at him. He stared back.

"You're a very different girl, Kris," he said.

"You're a very difficult boy, Brady," I retorted.

"True," he whispered, looking down at his hands. "I'm probably more stubborn than any guy you'll ever meet. But there's something about you... I don't feel anything near what those men were feeling. I don't even feel actual emotions anymore! It's more like a glowing."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just feel attracted to you, and then when I'm close to you, I feel happy."

"I barely even know you," I gasped, scooting away.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I'll leave."

I didn't want him to leave, but I couldn't stay, either. I clutched my purse and got up. His eyes followed my movement.

"I'm late for work," I mumbled. I didn't look to see if he heard me. I just power-walked to my car and drove away.

**_AN: Aw, Kris has feelings!!!_**

**_LOL, that sentence cracks me up. There's this boy in school that hangs out with a bunch of girls. One of my best buds yelled out, "Chris has feelings!" and we yell it at him constantly. Okay, you're bored. I'll update soon!_**


	5. Paint

Chapter 5

Kris

It was my painting day. Every Saturday I go down to the basement- where we kept some gymnastics equipment and athletic equipment- and I would continue painting the mural on the wall. So far, half of it is done, and it took me about a year.

I got absorbed in the colors, following every curve of my brush and observing the deep red. I sighed and hummed a song in my head while painting.

The phone rang. I jumped and turned to take the call.

"Krissie?"

"Dillan!"

"Hi, Kris. I missed you last night!"

"I'm sorry, I left early."

"Oh. Can I come over?"

"Sure! I'm painting right now, but you can watch me!"

"Okay! I'll be there in half an hour!"

I hung up and turned to the mural. And gasped.

There, in the dark red paint, was the name "Brady." Hell, how will I explain this?!

I quickly took my big brush and dipped it in white paint. I covered it up. But it still showed. Frustrated, I painted over it harder. Great. Now the wall is pink. I growled loudly in frustration.

"Kris!" Dillan's voice sounded after half an hour had passed. I was sitting on a yoga mat, staring blankly at the half-pink wall.

"Hi, Dillan."

"What happened? Did you hit your blue period? Oh. I guess I should say your _pink_ period. What'd you do?"

"I made a mistake and painted it over with white paint. And then I messed it up."

To my surprise, Dillan didn't laugh. He went over to the wall and speculated it like he was an art collector looking at a famous painting.

"Actually, if you complete the mural like this, I think it'll look pretty cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah, can't you see it?"

I looked at it. Yeah, I saw it. And I agreed with him. It looked awesome. Thank you, Brady!

"So how'd you mess up?"

No thank you, Brady!  
"Um, I painted the wrong thing and tried to cover it up."

Dillan laughed.

"Well, your mistake made a pretty good mural, didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, why don't you show me some gymnastics?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, you deserve a break."

"Me doing gymnastics is what you call a break?"

"Well, a break for me. All this paint talk is making me tired."

"Jerk," I laughed. He shrugged.

I ran up to the balance beam and stood on my hands. I walked on my hands along it and did a back hand spring, landing on the other side of the balance beam, still on my hands. Dillan clapped and whistled. I grinned and got on my feet. I balanced on my right foot, and then I jumped and landed lightly on my left, halfway across the beam. I raised my arms and caught a hold of the two ropes I had there. I pulled myself off the beam and hung in the air for thirty seconds. Dillan watched me with wide eyes. I pulled my body up until I was upside down, and I walked on the ceiling, following the metal grate that allowed me to move the ropes.

I flipped and landed on my feet on a mattress. I raised my hands.

"Whoo! Go, Krissie!" Dillan whooped. I giggled.

"That was only the easy stuff," I teased him, and I walked over to the paint set again.

* * *

Brady

_Kris_, I moaned in my head. I missed her like crazy! I wanted to see her again. And she hated me. Why? Oh, why?!

_Dude, you're driving me insane!_ Collin yelled in his head.

_I think I fared better in the house with Goldie's pregnancy mood swings!_ Embry groaned. _Just ask the girl out or something!_

_I don't have her number, or know where she works, or anything! I only know what she's like and her name!_

_Oh, God, this'll go on forever until we find her again!_ Collin screamed. _Why don't you sniff her out?_

Sniff her out... That might work. I ran to my house and phased. I picked up the dirty baseball cap and took a whiff. I smelled water, dirt, muck, and... Ooh, a most glorious scent. Tangerines and vanilla. With a hint of ocean breeze. I guessed the ocean breeze was her shampoo.

Okay, now to find a similar scent.

I phased and ran to Port Angeles. I phased again and ran as a half-naked boy down the street, towards the alley. I detected a mere hint of her scent, but it was marred by the smell of garbage and sewage. I huffed and ran to the wall. Her scent was a notch stronger, but not by much. I climbed over it and followed the small scent around to the trees. Her scent was suddenly mixed with mine, and that made it a little stronger. I followed it around until I was in the backyard of a small white house. I heard cheering and some giggles from the basement. The giggler was Kris, I could feel it! But who was cheering? It was... a guy?!

I felt my chest open. My heart fell out. And I felt completely, and utterly alone.

**_AN: Tsk, tsk, Kris! You broke Brady's poor widdle heart!_**


	6. In Mai's House

Chapter 6

Mai

I was in the middle of humming something and arranging flowers when the door opened with a _BANG_. I shrieked and dropped the vase. Collin rushed in.

"Mai! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" he yelled.

"Get out of here, Collin, you're barefoot!" I pushed him out of the living room and stepped away from the glass. I looked at the door.

Brady was standing there, sweating and crying.

"Brady? What're you doing here?" I asked softly. I put a hand on his shoulder but he jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" he sobbed.

"Brady? What the hell-" Collin gasped.

"She doesn't love me!" Brady screamed.

"What?"

"Kris... She's with someone else..."

"Are you sure?"

"I heard her giggling with a boy. She... She doesn't want me."

"Brady, you're one of the sweetest, loving boys I know. Why would she hate you?" I asked, risking putting my hand on his shoulder again. This time, he only held my hand there.

"It's because we saved her. She held a prejudice on me after that. It's only fitting that she has someone else."

"Brady, it could be just her brother, or even only a friend. It can't be somebody like a... like a boyfriend," I whispered. Brady shook his head.

"No... You should have heard the way she laughed. She was with someone she loved more than a brother."

"How could you tell?"

"It's the way you laugh around Collin," he whispered.

I looked at Collin. He looked at me and Brady. The door opened again. Marigold peered in.

"Hey, Erin stole Alice's powers and saw you drop a vase. Need help?"

"It's okay, Goldie," I said quickly. Goldie looked down at Brady. I hadn't noticed we were kneeling until she looked down.

"Really? I brought Jasper. Erin told me I'd need him."

Jasper poked his head through the door. Brady stopped sobbing immediately. Then he turned to glare at Marigold and Jasper both.

"Stop playing with my emotions," he growled. "Get away from me!"

Jazz yanked Marigold back at the same time that Collin tore me away. Just in time, too.

Brady exploded and howled. Collin pulled me behind him. I hissed in pain.

Looking down, I realized I'd stepped on a piece of glass. Great. Can anything _else_ go wrong?

Collin watched Jasper with a wary eye as Jasper froze. Marigold stared at Jasper.

He began to move forward, and then he was pulled into the air. Marigold kept watching him. I hissed in pain again.

While still keeping Jasper suspended, Marigold had used her power to take the piece of glass out of my foot. The rest of the glass collected and floated outside to a garbage can. Marigold kept an eye on Jasper all the while.

"Get Mai some bandages. It doesn't look deep, does it?"

"No," Collin said.

"Good. Go upstairs. Make sure not to come in here again until Harry gives you the all-clear."

"Okay."

Collin lifted me and carried me upstairs. I heard Brady phase and follow us.

"Brady, there are some shorts on top of the dresser. Don't follow us until you're dressed," Collin told him. I heard his feet pad in another direction, towards our room. Collin set me down on the toilet in the bathroom and looked for the bandages.

"I guess I should've seen myself step on the glass. What kind of psychic am I?" I muttered.

"Don't chastise yourself, Mai. You weren't looking for it."

Collin found the bandages and wrapped it- carefully- around my foot. I winced. He looked up, concerned.

"It's fine, Collin. All cuts hurt."

"I guess I forgot about it," he murmured softly. "I heal too fast to even notice."

Brady walked in, calm and collected.

"Hey, Mai, I'm sorry about the vase... And your foot."

"It's okay, Brady, I know you didn't mean to startle me. And it was my fault that I stepped farther back. I should've remembered the glass."

"I know, but I caused you to step back."

"Brady, since when did you worry so much?"

"Since now. I kind of get Collin's perspective, now that I've Imprinted."

I smiled and looked at Collin. He blushed, but grinned back.

"Well, I hope you're not overly protective like _this_ fool," I teased, ruffling Collin's hair.

"I'm overly protective of you because I _am_ a fool. A fool in love," he whispered. Brady made a face and pretended to retch.

"Okay, well, can you guys help me? I want to be sure that Kris is with someone else," Brady said.

"Okay. But we'll have to wait for Harry to give the all-clear. Jasper might still be out there."

Brady frowned, upset that we were unable to go _now_, as he'd wanted, but nodded. As if on cue, Harry's image appeared in the bathroom. Like usual, he was half-solid, half transparent. That meant that only half of him could be seen while the rest of him was at the Cullens'. The twelve-year-old grinned at us.

"We got Jasper, so it's safe now," he said.

"Thanks, Harry. Tell everybody we said hi and tell Goldie I said thanks," I told him. Harry nodded, still grinning, and disappeared.

"Still creepy when he does that," Brady muttered.

"Okay, let's go," I said, getting up. I winced a little at my foot, and Collin frowned. I looked at him.

"Any way I can get a ride?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and pulled me up onto his back. We walked outside and he phased. Gray fur flew everywhere. I shut my eyes just as the fur went right into my face. Brady was already ahead of us, his brown paws flying.

"Wait up!" I yelled, and Collin took off.

**_AN: Yay!_**


	7. Wolf

Chapter 7

Kris

Before I knew it, I realized I wanted space away from Dillan. I couldn't explain it... I just didn't want to be with him right now. And the urge to run in the trees was definitely strong.

"Um, Dillan, I sort of want to be alone right now. You okay getting home?" I asked, pushing away from him.

"Um, sure, Kris. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel a little off."

"Do you want me to make some tea?"

"No... I just want some space right now. Can you go?"

Dillan frowned but otherwise did what I asked.

"Okay... I'll talk to you on Monday, then."

I followed him out. He walked to his car, turned, and with only a few steps, stood right in front of me again. He kissed me passionately, but, for some reason, the action felt odd. I wasn't as into it as I usually was. And just as we broke apart, the most heartbroken of howls pierced the morning air.

Dillan walked to the car as if nothing happened, even though I was frozen on the front porch, shocked. I watched him drive away as the howling ceased.

I sighed, confused by both the howling and Dillan's behavior, and walked inside. I grabbed my sneakers and pulled them on.

Years ago, when my sister and I moved here, we discovered a rough trail in our backyard. It was almost a mile long, and it circled so that we'd be right back home if we jogged the whole way. My sister and I immediately started placing stepping stones so that we wouldn't twist an ankle in the roots sticking out, but occasionally we would find _one_ root that seemed to always wait for us to trip us up. And in the case of emergency, we placed another trail in the middle of the circle that had a shack. Inside would be a first-aid kit, a fire extinguisher, plenty of water, and some food. Oh, and a shotgun in case an animal came too close to us and was hungry. If one of us doesn't return after a brisk jog in twelve hours, then the other would run for the shack. So far, we've both ran to get the other twice. We never used the gun.

Well, my mind was on other things as I jogged. I kept on thinking about the wolf, and how sad it sounded. I thought that it was strange that I wanted the wolf to be happy. It shouldn't feel heart-broken.

I kept on thinking that until suddenly I was on the forest floor. I screamed. The pain in my leg was unbearable!

"Oh, God, ow!" I screamed. I panted, both from the pain and exhaustion. I looked around. There was a fallen branch to my right. Maybe... if I could crawl to it...

I pulled myself by my elbows. My foot bumped against the evil tree root. I bit back another scream. Okay, scratch that plan.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled. "Why does this always happen to me?!"

I froze when an animalistic snuffle replied. I looked up sharply.

A brown wolf the size of a horse was slowly making its way out of the trees. My breathing sped up a notch. Oh, God, just my luck... I'm now an easy prey!

To my surprise, the wolf hesitated. He backed away, obviously concerned, but equally afraid. I held out a hand.

"No, please... Help. I think my ankle's broken." Oh, great. I'm talking to the dumb animal! I _must_ be desperate. But the wolf seemed to understand, and he was immediately at my side. He nudged my right leg. Was he... asking which ankle was broken?

"No... My left ankle hurts."

The wolf huffed and lay down in front of me. He gestured with his head in a way that I belived meant, "Grab on." I grabbed fistfuls of his fur and he began to stand up. I held on and he walked with me, becoming my makeshift crutch.

"There's a shed not far from here... It was a first aid kit. And food. You can take me there," I told the wolf. He huffed again. I looked at him.

He was so beautiful... It was like looking at something sent from heaven. And his eyes seemed so human... He understood everything I said, and more.

"Were you... Are you the wolf that howled earlier?" I asked. The wolf grimaced and ducked his head. A nod.

"You shouldn't feel ashamed. I feel heartbroken sometimes, too."

The wolf turned his head slightly to look at me. His eyes looked pained.

"No, I don't feel heartbroken now, if that's what you're thinking."

Did I actually... Communicate with a wild animal? But the wolf seemed to blush under the fur, and he looked ahead.

We made it to the shed. I let go of the wolf's shoulders and hopped on my right foot to the shed door. I was grateful for the fact that it was big enough to fit two of this wolf. I didn't want him to leave me alone now. I hopped inside, turning on a battery-operated lamp and sitting on the bed. The wolf stuck his head in, saw that I was okay, and pulled his head back out.

"Wait!" I yelled, reaching out. The wolf poked his head back in.

"Don't leave me," I pleaded. The wolf looked deep in thought, and then he approached me with an unfathomable expression on his face. He began to lie down on the ground until my stomach growled. His head shot up, his eyes teasing.

"Shut up and hand me one of those packets on the shelf," I muttered. The wolf coughed a laugh and nudged a packet off the shelf with his nose. He picked it up by his teeth and flung it so it'd land in my lap.

"Nice," I muttered, slightly awed by the way he did that. I was expecting it to hit my face. I looked at the front. Beef jerky. Yum, yum.

I tore the packet open and ripped a piece of dried meat with my teeth. Being that I was extremely hungry, I really didn't care that I hated beef jerky that wasn't teriyaki flavored. I tossed a piece to the wolf. He chowed it down in a second flat.

"Dogs really ought to chew it throughly," I told him, tossing him another piece. He threw me another teasing glance, and ate the jerky faster than the first. He choked. Thankfully, he spit it out, but I was too involved in laughing hard to feel sick. He looked irritated at something, but thankfully the irritation wasn't directed at me.

Then he sighed and gobbled up what he threw up. Ew. _Now_ I feel sick.

But I was already falling asleep. I felt the wolf come close and pull a blanket over me. There was a sudden, unnatural breeze, and a familiar male's voice whispered, "If only you knew..."

And I was asleep.

**_AN: Aw, what a sweet ending! No, not the ending of the story, I mean the chapter. Gah! Don't look for a sequel, nincompoop! It's not there! It's just the end of the chapter I'm referring to!_**


	8. In His Eyes

Chapter 8

Brady

I watched her from a distance. I still felt broken about her having a boyfriend, and part of me wanted to punch his face in, but I knew I would never hurt Kris that way.

Kris was jogging. Her eyes were glassy, which made me worry, but she seemed to know where she was going pretty well. At least until she tripped on a tree root.

I half-expected her to get up and brush herself off. But then she screamed.

"Oh, God, ow!" she yelled. She yelled something else, too, but I was too deep in protection mode. I snuffled unconsciously. Her head snapped up.

Her breathing sped. I began to approach her, but had second thoughts. What if she got mad at me again? I mean, for all she knows, I'm a dumb animal. She could shoot me as soon as she's safe. I backed up a little, feeling conflicted.

"No, please... Help. I think my ankle's broken."

I approached her then, seeing that she was in immense pain. I nudged her right leg, trying to figure out which ankle was hurt.

"No... My left ankle hurts."

I was surprised she understood what I was trying to do. I walked forward and lay down so she could grab my fur. I jerked my head towards my shoulder.

_Brady, is she hurt?_

_Yeah, I'm taking her to shelter. Thanks, Collin, but stay where you are._

_Okay. Be careful._

_I'll be fine._

I stood up, careful not to jostle her too much.

"There's a shed not far from here... It has a first aid kit. And food. You can take me there."

I followed her instructions and slowly walked with her. I felt her eyes on me. Maybe she was confused about why a wild animal would go near a human and actually help her.

_Maybe..._ Seth was in my head, now.

"Were you... Are you the wolf that howled earlier?"

I fought a grimace and lost. I nodded.

"You shouldn't feel ashamed. I feel heartbroken sometimes, too."

I turned my head to look at her. She felt heartbroken? Why should she suffer?

"No, I'm not heartbroken now, if that's what you're thinking."

I was honestly amazed that she could understand me. We arrived at the shed. Kris hopped on one foot to the door and turned on a lantern. I looked inside.

There was a small bed on one side, and shelves and a trunk in the other. The shelves had packets of dehydrated food. I saw a gun in the corner. I left.

"Wait!"

I froze and pushed my head through again.

"Don't leave me."

My heart raced. She wanted me to be with her! I made my way into the shed.

_Dude, you're going to have to phase sometime..._

_I know. Just let me be with her._

_Okay..._

I laid down on the floor of the shed. Kris's stomach growled. I looked up, snickering mentally.

"Shut up and hand me one of those packets on the shelf."

I looked at all of them. There was one that said "beef jerky" on it, so I nudged it off the shelf with my nose and flung it carefully onto her lap.

"Nice."

I really did laugh at the face she made at the jerky, but she didn't notice. She ripped through the package and ravenously ate the first piece. She threw one to me. I gobbled it down. Hey, I was hungry, too!

"Dogs ought to chew it throughly," Kris reprimanded me. She tossed me another piece.

Just to mess with her, I ate that one faster.

_I wouldn't-_ Seth warned.

_Oh, God_, Collin laughed in his head with Seth as I choked. I spit out the jerky, which looked like it did before it was in my mouth. Kris made a face.

_Dude, I think you're gonna have to eat it._

_Yeah, dogs do it all the time._

I made a face at them and ate the jerky again. Kris looked sick, but she rested her head on the pillow. I stood and pulled the blanket up with my teeth. She closed her eyes.

A minute passed, and then I phased. I touched her shoulder gently.

"If only you knew," I whispered, "that I love you."

Her breathing was even. I sat there and stared.

In front of me was an angel I was willing to give up if it made her happy. I loved her, and I would do anything for her. I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to see her. To hear her voice call out my name...

I loved her. Pure and simple.

I pressed a hand to her cheek. She responded to the warmth, burrowed her cheek into my palm. My heart beat faster.

I leaned in, and kissed her forehead. And I morphed into a dog once more, and slept with my head next to hers.

**_AN: AWWWWWWWWWWWW!_**


	9. Meeting Dr Cullen and Dr Cullen

Chapter 9

Kris

I gasped and sputtered awake. Where was I? Why was it so dark? Why did I hear something breathing that wasn't me?

The longer I lay awake, the clearer my thoughts were. _Oh_. I was in the shack. My ankle's broken. And...

I looked down. The wolf was asleep on the floor, his head propped up on the bed so it could rest next to me. My heart fluttered. Aw.

I stroked the fur in between his ears. It was rough and dirty, but also soft and easy to comb through. I guess I must've rustled while petting him, because his eyes opened.

The wolf blinked, trying to get used to the dark, and looked at me. I smiled softly. He looked at my left ankle, which was black and blue and a little bit swollen. His eyes went wide at it.

"My sister should be here soon," I told him. The wolf frowned but nodded. I bent my head down to kiss the top of his.

"Thank you," I whispered. He made a strange rumbling sound. It felt nice. And then he pulled away. His eyes were sad.

His head turned sharply, as if he heard something outside.

"What? What is it?" I asked, suddenly afraid. The wolf ignored me and ran out the door of the shack.

"Wait!" I yelled, reaching out for him. But this time, he didn't listen.

I didn't breathe as I waited. I heard footsteps approach.

"Kristen?" Clara called out. A flashlight beamed inside the shack. I shielded my eyes from it.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"What happened?"

"I broke my ankle on that damn root. Help me up."

"Okay."

Clara helped prop up my leg. She went into the trunk in the corner and pulled out a crutch.

"We're going to need to take you to the hospital," she explained. I nodded absently.

Why did the wolf leave? I mean, I understood that he was afraid of my sister, and he obviously saw the gun we keep in the corner of the room. But if I explained, would Clara kill my wolf?

No, I don't think she would. Because Clara was just as understanding as me. And although she _could_ kill my wolf, she despises the thought of me unhappy. And killing the wolf would nearly break my heart. Actually, it _would_ break my heart.

And Clara doesn't want that.

We pulled up into the hospital and Clara helped me out. I wobbled on one foot until Clara gave me the crutch. I limped inside.

"Hello, my sister broke her ankle and we were wondering if you could get someone to fix this?" Clara asked the receptionist sweetly.

"Sure. Go to the room down the hall and to the right and Dr. Cullen will be able to help you," the receptionist replied in a fake sweet tone. Clara smiled in thanks and followed me into the room.

Clara gasped, but I wasn't bothered. The doctor was already waiting for me. His blond hair was neatly combed away from his extremely pale face. Of course he looked incredibly handsome. I wondered randomly if we walked onto the set of one of those lame doctor sitcoms and the actor was standing before us. He looked too young to be a doctor.

There was a snicker from the back of the room. I looked away from Dr. Cullen to glare at the bronze haired boy in the back of the room.

"Please forgive my son. He's planning on joining the hospital staff soon, but every time someone comes in with something broken he laughs," the doctor explained. I glared at the boy again. His name tag said "Edward".

_Grr... Edward can go to hell..._

"I'll meet you there," Edward said. The way he said it, it was like he was retorting back at me. I looked up at him, not to glare, but to gawk. Edward looked uncomfortable.

"Edward!" Dr. Cullen gasped, more at his speaking rather than what he said.

"Sorry, Carlisle," Edward muttered.

"What kind of son calls his father by his real name?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"An adopted son," Carlisle murmured. Oh, oops.

"Okay, Doc. Lay it on me," I sighed dramatically. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll need to have an x-ray done. It could be just a fracture."

"Okay, x-rays I can do," I said, eager to get away from Edward. He was creeping me out.

As Carlisle set me up, he tried to make me feel comfortable by asking me about myself.

"What's your full name?"

"Kristen Forest McCarty."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Where do you work?"

"Have you ever heard of this club in downtown Seattle, one that allows teens to hang out and sells no alcohol?"

"Yes... My youngest daughter tried to get me to let her go there."

"Yeah, I'm the DJ."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Have you ever experienced any fractures or broken bones before, Kristen?"

"Please call me Kris. And yes, I broke an arm after practicing gymnastics."

"What happened?"

"I was walking on the ceiling, a long time ago, and I slipped. I fell to the ground and snapped my forearm."

Carlisle nodded to himself. He operated the machinery.

"What about your family? Anything special about them?"

"I really don't have a family. Most of them passed away, are in jail, or disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Yeah... The weirdest disappearance in my family was my great uncle. He went camping one day and disappeared. We found the campsite and a little blood, but his body was nowhere to be found. We all think a bear ate him, bones and all."

"Strange..."

Carlisle looked deep in thought.

"Your last name is McCarty, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"No, the name is familiar, that's all..."

I tried not to think about how strange the doc and his son was the rest of the day.

As it turns out, it _was_ broken, but the doctor gave me a brace and said I'll be fine in a few weeks.

And I was back to thinking about my wolf.

**_AN: I know, I know, this is a cruddy ending, but hey, you learn new things!_**


	10. Kris' Past

Chapter 10

Kris

It was reaching the end of the day when I got home. I looked gloomily at the forest's edge, praying that my wolf was nearby.

"Kris?"

I looked up at Clara.

"Yeah?"

"You coming inside?"

"Not really... Could you get me some food? I'm starving!"

Clara looked at me strangely and left me outside. I walked- hobbled would be a better word- to the back porch.

I sighed with relief when I saw my wolf waiting for me in the lawn. He grinned and trotted over to me, letting me stroke his massive head.

"Hey, big guy," I laughed. "Why'd you run out on me, huh?"

He coughed and suddenly hid under the porch. I was surprised he fit inder there.

"Kris? Here's your food."

It was a leftover steak from last night. It was already warm, and Clara had put some Oreos next to it. She set a glass of milk beside me and looked at me with worry.

"I'm going to go to bed. Are you okay with getting to bed by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Clara turned to glance at me again, and closed the screen door behind her. I waited until her footsteps disappeared. My wolf crawled out from under the porch.

"So you're afraid of my big sister," I stated, looking at him with a teasing expression. He growled playfully and bumped my shoulder with his nose.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," I laughed, biting into a piece of steak. He grinned.

* * *

Brady

I growled playfully and nudged her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," Kris said around a mouthful of steak. I grinned.

"Why do you always look at me like that?" Kris asked suddenly. I blinked and realized I was staring.

I ducked my head in apology.

_I'm sorry, Kris, you don't like it when I stare, do you?_

"I never understand it when you look at me like that. It's like I'm something special. I'm not."

I looked up.

_I beg to differ._

"I mean, I broke my ankle on a _tree root_."

_So? Humans do that sometimes._

"And I'm talking to an animal."

_Well, actually, I'm human, but..._

"And my family has the worst luck, including me. I mean, I tried proving that I could take care of myself when four guys tried to rape me! But I couldn't, and I got mad at the boys that saved me. Now, one boy in particular thinks I hate his guts and I don't know what to do. I'm just like my mom."

_Wow, you feel that way? About me?_

"And my mom is dead!"

Kris began to sob, now. No, she shouldn't be sad...

"My father beat her... Every day. She tried to keep it from us. She tried to hide the fact that my father was drunk almost every night and that she was abused most of the marriage. Then, one day, I ran into my mom and father in the middle of one of their 'arguments.' My mom's face was bloody. In fact, her whole body was bloody. And my father was holding a knife in his hand. He broke my arm and told me that if I told anyone, my neck was next. I was sent to the hospital with Clara and told everyone, even Clara, that I was practicing my gymnastics. That's what I still tell everyone..."

I began to growl. Who would dare abuse this angel?! WHO?!

"He was found out, though, when they arrested him for the rape of an innocent girl and domestic violence. Not to mention the obsessive drinking. My mom was sent to the hospital, where she died with nobody for comfort. My grandmother was too late to visit. My father... Hell, no! I was stuck in a police station with my sister, telling them about every brutal detail of what I saw that one day. And my mother died as I was talking. I'm never going to be able to stop my father, and when I thought I could beat those men... The ones that tried to rape me... I thought that if I took them down, I was taking vengeance against my father for what he did. I got lost in my own pride... I'm a monster."

I growled. Her father beat her and her mother and _she_ was the monster?! Kris leaned into me and buried her face in my neck. I wished I didn't have to stay a wolf. I wanted to phase and wrap my arms around her, to comfort her with a hug and voice. I wanted to kiss the tears away from her cheeks. But I couldn't. She would surely shun me away if she knew.

"I moved here three years ago. Clara and I wanted to be as far away from that horrid place as possible. Clara is twenty seven now. I am eighteen. It was nearly eight years ago when that happened. Clara wanted to move me away sooner, but we were under serious protection for a while. We had to live... In the same house where my mother was abused and practically killed. It haunted me whenever I walked into their room, where I'd witnessed the abuse my father had given my mom. I miss her. Every time she thought I was frightened, or when _she_ was frightened, she'd sing me that song from Tarzan. The one where I'll be in her heart. I never understood why she sang it, at least until after I realized what a monster my father was. I know now why she would always hum it to me after she got in an argument with my father. She was telling me that she'll always protect me. She won't let my father hurt me. I really wish she were here."

Kris was full-on crying, now. I felt her tears soak into my fur, but I cared less about that. At the moment, I only felt pain for what she went through. For how she felt. I wanted to kill her father. I would do it now, gladly, if it weren't for the fact that, one, I didn't know where her father was, and two, I would end up leaving Kris when she needed me. I didn't want to do that. So I stayed.

**_AN: Yeah, this is a tough chapter to read. In fact, I have a lump in my throat now, and I'm writing this thing!_**

**Come, stop your crying,**

**It'll be all right.**

**Come take my hand,**

**Hold it tight.**

**I will protect you**

**From all around you,**

**I will be here,**

**Don't you cry...**

**_This song has always touched my heart and it makes me cry to use it in the chapter like this..._**


	11. Family

Chapter 11

Mai

Carlisle called an emergency meeting, involving the werewolves and Imprints. I was actually sitting beside Marigold right now, who was in a sour mood because Carlisle had woken her up.

"I have an announcement," he said.

"Well, duh," Marigold and Emmett said together. Emmett paused, and laughed hysterically. Marigold continued to grouch but smiled, too.

"Emmett, this involves you."

Emmett's eyes went wide.

"Esme, I'm sorry! I know you loved that vase, but it wasn't my fault!" Emmett wailed. Edward cleared his throat. Esme's eyes went wide. The rest of us laughed, including Goldie.

"Em, that's not what we're here to talk about," Edward said. "This involves your family."

"Um, what about us?" Jasper asked.

"Not us, but Emmett's human family. To be more specific, your little sister," Carlisle explained. He waited for Emmett's breathing to slow down. Jazz took care of _that_ faster.

"What about her?" Emmett asked territorially.

"We found your great neice. Both of them, in fact."

"Whoa, really? I'm a great uncle?"

"Yes, you are," Edward smiled. Rosalie squealed and almost started to dance.

"Where does she live? Who is she?" Emmett asked, not giving Edward nor Carlisle time to explain.

"Mrrrmm!" Emmett's lips were suddenly clamped shut. Edward smiled at Marigold.

"Thank you, Mari," he said.

"It's not for you. His yelling is making my head pound and the babies kick."

Jazz snickered. He stopped when Marigold glared at him.

"To answer your first question, she lives here in Forks. She works in that teenage-and-up club in Seattle. And as for the second, ask the wolves. They know her."

Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Collin's eyes went wide. Marigold and I exchanged a look.

"Who?!" Emmett demanded, turning on Jacob.

"Her name is Kris, that's all we know!"

"She's Brady's Imprint," Seth added.

Emmett couldn't handle this. I didn't have to be Jazz to feel the emotional breakdown he was having. He fell to his knees and covered his eyes. Rosalie knelt down beside him and patted his back soothingly.

"Does she know what happened to me?" he asked. I was surprised that he wasn't concerned over the Imprint issue.

"Yes, but she thinks nothing of it," Carlisle said. "I took a look at her records this morning. Her father is in jail charged with rape and domestic violence, her mother is dead from the domestic violence, and her grandmother- your sister- is ill and in the hospital in New York. All she has is her older sister. Edward told me she thinks that her family is unlucky."

Emmett looked ashamed.

"I shouldn't have gone on that hunting trip," he murmured slowly.

"No, don't say that, Em," Rose soothed him. "Otherwise you never would have had us."

"No, Rose. If I hadn't gone on that hunting trip, Kristen, my sister, wouldn't have been all alone. I would be as old as she was, sitting in the hospital room by her side. She really isn't my little sister; we're twins. I was born before midnight. She was born after. We are a day apart, technically speaking."

"And if I hadn't gone to Vera's, I would be married to Royce King or dead at his hand!" Rosalie yelled, exasperated.

I sighed. We're getting nowhere fast.

"_Ahem_," I coughed, getting everyone's attention in a heartbeat. "I believe Emmett should be allowed to see his great neices."

Emmett's eyes went wide.

"I don't think I could do that. What if I let it slip who I am?"

"I never said anything about her meeting you. We can go to Seattle. Go to that club she works at. You can look at her then."

Emmett's eyes brightened. Seth cleared his throat.

"I think we should bring Brady, too."

I nodded. Brady would want to be there. Collin told me he's been going wolf around Kris. She didn't suspect a thing.

"Great, I just need to pick an outfit!" Alice trilled, rushing upstairs.

"Hmm..." Erin, Renesmee, and Marigold hummed together.

"What?" I asked them.

"That reminds us," Erin began.

"We forgot to introduce you to a little tradition," Renesmee finished.

Marigold grinned, and suddenly there were clothes, makeup, and accessories flying into the room.

**_AN: I'm sorry this isn't very long! I'll update soon!_**


	12. The Club

Chapter 12

Kris

I officially hate Mondays now. First of all, I have to lug my leg around with the brace on. Second, I have to have my sister help me shower. Have you ever had an older woman help a naked younger woman before? Trust me, it's not fun. And third, I was going to be nowhere near my wolf for a whole day. This sucks.

I found some flashy clothing that I rarely wore and put it on. A DJ must look her best, right?

Basically, it was a white and silver tank top with a bedazzled denim jacket and a pair of jeans. The jeans had a silver peace sign on each back pocket. I took out my silver hairband and put it on. Clara said I was fine without makeup, so we trudged down the stairs and headed for the car.

"It's okay, Clara, I only need my right foot for the gas and brakes," I assured her when she insisted that she drive.

"But Kristen-"

"Ep! No buts."

"But-"

"Ep!"

Clara sighed and climbed into the passenger seat. I adjusted the rearview mirror, and we were gone.

* * *

Brady

Alice was practically bouncing on the spot. She's been dying- technically- to go to this club. I scanned the area. No Kris. Emmett was just as much on edge as I was. Poor Mai was hiding behind Collin. She was wearing a pink mini-dress with hoop earrings and high heels. I don't know why she tried hiding, though. Any guy that got an eyeful of her also got a warning glare from Collin. Marigold and Embry weren't present. Embry went in to see if the music was loud. He came back saying that loud was an understatement. Marigold couldn't go in.

"Where is she, where is she, where is she?" Emmett chanted. Rosalie looked around the room excitedly.

"Ooh! Is that-" Rosalie gasped, pointing at another black haired girl.

"Not her," I interrupted. Mai tugged at her red highlights and looked at the door.

"Brady, Emmett," she said quietly.

We turned around. Emmett choked out a gasp.

Kris was wearing an outfit that Alice herself would kill to wear. Her curly black hair was pulled out of her face with a silver headband that reflected some of the neon lights by the door. She wasn't looking at us, but at the jerk-face that kissed her the other day. The said jerk-face was busy running at her and hugging her. I could hear her embarrassed giggles and saw her blush.

And then the jerkface kissed her. I quickly looked down, but I still felt my heart drop. Emmett, however, looked like he was going to throw something at him. Something particularly heavy, like a table or the whole food court.

"What is he doing to Brady's Imprint?" he snarled under his breath. I looked up at him sharply. Wait, wasn't he more worried about his great niece kissing a jerk-face like him? Edward gave me a confused look, as if he agreed with me. Then Edward grimaced.

"What?" I asked.

"The man she's kissing, Dillan, is thinking about Kristen in a manner I do not like to address in public."

I snarled. Emmett echoed that. A bunch of innocent bystanders won't mind if I morph into a wolf, will they?

* * *

Kris

I giggled. Dillan was such a goofball! He kissed me softly, the kiss slowly getting more passionate. But, like it has been lately, I wasn't feeling the same way. The kiss seemed all wrong. I didn't want it.

Snarls erupted from the back of the club. Dillan broke apart from me to turn and look.

It was Brady and his friends! They had another family with them, one with pale skin and matching golden eyes. The pale family was helping Brady's friends in calming down Brady himself and a black-haired pale boy. Well, he was hardly a boy, and rather a man.

"Um, Dillan, I need to get to the DJ booth. I'll see you at lunch," I said quickly, heading as fast as I could to the booth.

Fern, the girl who covers for me when I'm late, smiled and handed me the headphones.

"Thanks, Fern," I mouthed. I couldn't yell because the speakers were blaring an outrageously loud song. That's what the headphones were for. So we can hear the music in them, but not in such a high volume.

When the song ended, I took the mic and welcomed everyone.

"Okay, let's get a bunch of couples on the dance floor," I yelled into the mic. Couples were beginning to gather onto the dance floor and skate rink alike. The pale family was already rolling on some skates. Brady and his friends were mashing together on the dance floor. Brady was shuffling a little bit, out of place.

"Hey! Couples only!" I yelled at him, motioning for him to come over. He gladly sprinted away from the dance floor and came up the steps at the booth.

"Hey, Kris!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey, since you don't have a girl, why don't you be my co-deejay?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" he laughed, putting on the extra headphones I gave him. He waved at one of his friends, who stopped dancing with a pale, bronze-haired girl to gawk at him. The girl turned to see what he was looking at and laughed, waving back at Brady.

"Friends of yours?" I asked, picking out the next song.

"Yeah, we go way back," Brady answered. "That was Jacob and his wife, Nessie."

"Wife?" I almost dropped the next CD.

"Yeah, Ness is twenty, Jacob is twenty-seven."

I blinked and tried not to look surprised. They looked younger than twenty and twenty-seven!

"What about everyone else?" I asked warily. Was Brady twenty-something, too?

"Well, the girl in the pink dress with red highlights is Mai. She's dancing with my best friend, Collin. The redhead girl with the pale skin is Erin. She's twenty-three, as is Seth, her husband. Their adopted son, Harry, is hanging out in the food court."

He pointed at a young boy that had the same copper skin as Brady and most of his friends. Harry was carrying a medium soda and a hot dog.

"Uh, oh, go over and tell him those hot dogs aren't any good. The only good stuff we have here is the popcorn," I told Brady.

"Don't worry about Harry. We found he has no sense of taste. He can eat burned popcorn and still say it tastes good!"

I wrinkled my nose, but sure enough, Harry was contentedly chowing on the hot dog.

"Hey, Kris!"

I looked down.

Dillan was standing there, glaring at Brady. Brady growled at him. Uh, oh.

_**AN: Uh, oh is right, Krissie!**_


	13. Uncle, Fights, Fire?

**_AN: I like cookies. Just thought I'd share that with you!_**

Chapter 13

Kris

Dillan. Aw, crap.

"Who's this, _honey_?" Dillan asked. He never called me that before, so I could only guess he was doing it to make it clear to Brady that I was _his_.

"Dillan, stop it. He's just a friend, and I'm not having an-" Ew. "-affair. God," I complained.

"You better not," he fumed, glaring at Brady. He looked Brady up and down, sizing him up.

Now, I know the girlfriend is supposed to be all, "My boyfriend can take you down," and all, but I couldn't help but think of Brady walking away from a Dillan-pretzel. Yeah, Brady was that big. And it was sort of amusing at the thought.

"Dude, she offered for me to help deejay this," Brady said, trying to become a peacemaker.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you can get so close to my girl," Dillan fired back.

"Dillan! Brady! God!" I screamed, grabbing the attention of the pale family and Brady's friends. Jacob began to walk over.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jacob demanded.

"Tell your retarded ass brother over there that he's too close to my girl!" Dillan yelled.

"Jacob, don't say a thing," I snapped. Dillan looked up at me. "Dillan, we need to talk. Brady, cover for me. Just put a CD in the slot when the song ends."

I grabbed Dillan by the sleeve of his uniform shirt and marched him to the janitor's closet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed, glaring at him.

"He was getting into your space, and he needed to back off!" Dillan defended himself.

"I didn't seem to notice we had a ton of room in the DJ booth," I retorted.

"We have enough for him to stay away!"

"Until you hear me complain, and he doesn't back off, you will not intervene, understand?!"

"Krissie, I-"

"_Understand_?!"

"Yeah. I understand."

"Dillan, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to back off, okay? I'm not your _girl_, I'm not your property! There is no need for you to act all possessive around me everytime a guy looks in my direction!"

"Why are you friends with this Brady guy, anyway?"

"Because he saved my life!"

"... What?"

"I was walking in Port Angeles and these guys grabbed me. They held a knife to my throat. If it hadn't been for Brady and his friends, I would've needed a coroner."

"Krissie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you didn't need to know!"

"I don't want you near Brady, though, okay? You will never go near him again, you hear me?"

"Since when did you control my life?" I spat, backing out of the janitor's closet. I bumped into something hard.

Looking up, it was the black haired man that was snarling with Brady earlier. He looked really mad.

"Stay away from my niece," he growled. What the-? Niece?! Who the hell was this guy?!

"Who the hell are you?" Dillan yelled.

"My name is Emmett McCarty," he answered in a menacing tone.

!!!

Emmett McCarty! My grandma told me stories about her brother, and how close she was to him! And then she told me how he disappeared from his hunting trip. Surely Emmett can't be _this_ young, could he?

"Emmett?" I asked stupidly. Emmett looked down at me, his face apologetic under the mask of rage. He threw me to the side. I landed into warm arms.

"Whoa, there, girl," the boy said. I looked up and noticed it was Harry. He was big, but not as big as Brady, Jacob, Collin, or Seth. His teal eyes showed concern.

"I'm fine," I muttered, straightening myself out. I saw that Brady was approaching. Fern was at the DJ booth, presumably after kicking Brady out.

"Hey!" he yelled, heading for Emmett.

"Wait-" I gasped, trying to pull him back by the arm. I noticed a few families stopping what they were doing to stare at us. Mr. Troy, the club's owner, was heading straight for us.

"Ms. McCarty, Mr. Jones, what is going on?" he demanded. Dillan and I straightened up.

"Nothing, Mr. Troy," we answered at the same time.

"Nothing seems like a whole personal drama being displayed in my club!"

"No, Mr. Troy, we were-"

"Perhaps you can enjoy your drama on your own time," Mr. Troy declared. "I've had enough of your public displays of affection! It distracts you from our business!"

"No, Mr. Troy, I-"

"You're fired, both of you."

I thought I might break down and cry, but instead, I felt heat burn through my cheeks and my fists clench tightly.

"So? Who cares? I hated working here under low wages, selling crappy food to all the good customers here, playing music that is lame and out of style, and, just FYI, roller skating is so _eighties_!"

Mr. Troy's face went purple. He marched up to me and raised his palm to slap me. I shreiked and flinched away, but his hand didn't make contact. I looked up.

Emmett was gripping Mr. Troy's wrist too tight, keeping him from hitting me. His family was there, too. A skinny, pixie lady held out her phone to show Mr. Troy the three didgits she punched in.

_911_

"Leave her alone and I won't report you for abuse," she trilled. Mr. Troy pulled his hand back, glaring at me and then to Emmett and then to the pixie lady.

He left, leaving me to finally process what just happened.

My uncle, fighting my boyfriend, so many people, Brady- has the room always been spinning?

"Whoa!" Brady yelled just as the lights of the club went out.

**_AN: Whoa, I'm feeling dizzy._**


	14. To Learn and Lose

Chapter 14

Brady

It was a long drive home. To _my_home. Dillan wasn't pleased about my lifting Kris up and carrying her away, but Emmett spewed out some stuff about how a family member was legally allowed to transport another family member. Jasper had the room calm and collected again. Edward said that Kris didn't need any medical attention; she was just overwhelmed.

"She'll probably wake up when she's not so confused," he said, smiling sadly. When I asked him, he said that she hated him.

"C'mon, let's go," Jasper said, leading us away. Alice reached into Kris' back pocket and dug out her keys.

"I'm going to need to drop off her car," she explained, heading for the convertible.

Kris looked peaceful in her unconscious state. I smiled down at her. Yes, this was my Imprint. A gorgeous, athletic girl who can fend for herself.

I refused to let go of her, even when we were already in the Volvo. I kept on carrying her, keeping her tight against my chest. I guess her fainting spell turned into sleep, because she was animated again, burrowing into my chest.

"Mmm..." she sighed.

"Her mind is very peaceful when she's asleep," Edward said. "She dreams about you."

"What about me?" I asked.

"Well, not you exactly, but your wolf. She hasn't tied you and you together yet. She only sees Brady and a wolf. An unusually tame wolf."

"What about me?" I repeated. Edward chuckled.

"She dreams that she's wandering in the woods. She's with a wolf. That wolf, 'her wolf' is guiding her. She loves that wolf. She would run in front of a hunter's bullet for him."

"I hope that won't happen in real life," I murmured.

"But she would. You have no idea how possessive that mind of hers is around you."

"Is she really that close to me?"

"She unconsciously loves you. You and your wolf. Right now, for you, Brady, it seems like a small crush. But in your wolf form, she felt like you were a part of her," Jasper said.

"I love her," I whispered.

"And she loves you. She just needs time to see that," Jasper whispered back.

* * *

Kris

_Everything felt so real. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs would've walked right by and I would come up to one of them and ask them about today's economy._

_My wolf was walking alongside me, guiding me in the right direction._

_I felt dirt on my body. I was hungry, cold, and frightened. My wolf was working desperately to keep me alive. And I felt better, for some reason, with only the fact that he was trying... He was trying for me. What a silly thing to do._

_My wolf nuzzled me, as if to tell me he won't lose me again. But every time I looked away from him, I heard, not animal feet, but man's. A man walked beside me, but when I tried to see his face he was a wolf again. What a strange dream..._

"I love her," a voice whispered.

"And she loves you. She just needs time to see that."

"I hope she's not suffering."

"Why would she suffer? She has you, her new-and-somewhat-old uncle back, and a brilliant life to lead."

"But she lost her job. She got into an arguement with her boyfriend. I'm causing this."

"Maybe this is all setting her in the right direction."

"Does that dierection necessarily involve me?"

"Of course."

"You're lying."

"She's your Imprint. Live a relationship with doubt, but it won't end up good."

"Sh, she's waking up."

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in somebody's car. Brady was holding me to his chest. I looked around. Three members of the pale family were also there. A brown-haired lady smiled warmly at me. A bronze-haired boy that resembled Nessie smiled through the rear-view mirror. It took me a few seconds to realize it was Dr. Edward Cullen. I sat there, dazed and confused.

"What's an Imprint?" I mumbled sleepily.

Brady looked uncomfortable.

"Um, it's just a term we Quileutes use..."

"For what?"

"I honestly have no clue."

"Wow. A Quileute that doesn't understand his own tribe's terms. How odd."

The blond boy in the front seat roared with laughter. I hardly noticed him until that point.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable in here until I at least know your names. In fact, I don't even know _Brady_ all that well, so maybe the names won't calm me down anyways," I said. I looked at Brady. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Only a little," he chuckled.

I looked down at the arm he had wrapped around me.

"Can you let go of me, or did you predict we're going to crash at..." I checked the speedometer "120 miles-per-hour?"

"Nobody's going to crash," Brady reassured me, but he didn't let go.

"Right."

"That's Edward driving the car. You know him. Jasper is in the front seat. And this girl is Bella, Edward's wife."

Brady pointed out the individuals. They all waved or smiled back.

"Okay, hi, can you put me down now?"

Edward chuckled as Brady awkwardly set me in the middle seat. I pulled the seatbelt on and inched slightly away from Bella's unusualy cold skin. Bella smiled apologetically.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He's in the Jeep ahead of us. He would've come with us, but there was no room and he wasn't very comfortable with being with you after so long," Jasper explained.

"Why? I want to get to know him a little bit."

"I'm sure he'd be glad to hear that," Bella told me, patting my knee and smiling.

I smiled, too, in spite of myself, and busied myself in getting comfortable under Brady's arm. Brady's heart rate seemed to pick up when I snuggled up close, but he otherwise tried to remain as calm and cool as possible.

"It's not working," Jasper murmured, maybe to himself. It seemed more like he was trying to tell somebody something.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just sleep, Kris," Brady whispered in my ear.

"No... I want you to tell me. Edward seems as though he can read my mind. Okay, that may be a little weird, but I can handle it. Jasper, for some reason, was telling you something wasn't working. And that term, Imprinting? What does it mean?"

Brady covered his face with his hands.

"Well, yes, Edward _can_ read minds. Jasper can sense any emotion around him and manipulate it to his will. He was telling me that I wasn't covering my emotions very well."

"And Imprinting?"

Brady's face was blank as he answered, "I don't know."

"You're a horrible liar."

Brady sighed and looked at Edward. Edward pulled over to the side of the street.

"Fine," Edward said. Brady pulled me out of the car and stood in front of me.

"I want you to close your eyes. Tight. There is no need for you to see right away. Edward will tell you when it's safe," he told me seriously.

"Okay." I shut my eyes tight. I was very curious, but Edward sent me a warning, "no" and I didn't try to peek again.

I felt an unnatural breeze.

"Okay, it's safe, Kris," Edward murmured.

I slowly opened my eyes, anticipating the worst. I screamed.

There, standing before me, was my wolf.

Jasper's cold hands locked around my arms, preventing my escape.

"Shh, it's okay, Kristen," he said. I felt myself calm down against my will and I shrieked at him, struggling to get away. He let me go.

"Hey, what's going on-" Emmett's voice sounded off before he gasped.

I looked at him, frightened for my life. Beside him, Erin and Harry were pausing, not sure what to do. Erin was the one who dared approach the scene.

She touched Brady, and for a second I saw a brilliant red light. She touched me. The red light returned, and I felt unnatural strength course through my body. The heat was stronger on my left ankle.

"Run," she whispered. "Get away from here, if you have to."

"Erin!" Edward yelled. I backed away from them all, shaking my head. I was too frightened to say anything. Brady, my wolf, whimpered and took a step closer to me. I shook my head again and turned.

With my new strength, I found I could run faster. Everything almost blurred as I ran. I faintly made out the shapes of branches and trees. The brace I had on was making a loud _clunk-_ing sound as I ran, so I stopped for a second to rip it off. And then I was sprinting through the forest again.

I hit a dead end. There was a steep trench ahead, and my strength was waning, as if I ran out of battery power. I tried to make the jump, and I would have made it, too, but the other side's edge was slick with mud.

"No-" I gasped before I fell ten feet into the rocks below.

**_AN: Naw, I didn't kill her! Why must you guys always think that?! Let's see, shall I continue from Brady's POV? I think I shall..._**

Brady

I heard thunder sound from the sky. I cursed mentally. I started to growl insults towards Erin, insults that both I knew or learned from the pack.

"We have to find her before the rain masks her scent!" Emmett yelled. "Dammit, Erin, why did you do that?!"

"She was truly frightened. Jasper was scaring her even more by controlling her emotions. C'mon, we'll find her. I can't see her future, though."

Erin flipped open her phone and dialed.

"Mai, I need you to do me a favor. Where is Kris?"

_You lost her?_

"Well, sort of. Where is she going right now?"

_Nowhere. I can't find her. She's either lost or she's blocking me on purpose. Or she's unconscious._

Erin began to cuss. As if on cue, rain began to pour, making my chances of finding Kris nearly impossible.

Oh, no...

**_AN: NOW it's the ending. Review!_**


	15. Lost and Found

**_AN: This chapter is for Noel Ardneck. We're even now, girlie!_**

Chapter 15

Kristen

**_AN: Notice I put Kristen rather than Kris..._**

I opened my eyes. It was morning, but I had no clue where I was. Was I outside my house?

Water trickled around me. Dazed, I picked myself up and brushed myself off. I had a few scrapes here and there, and my head hurt as if somebody hit me with a brick, but otherwise I was fine.

Ugh, where was I?

I was in some kind of trench, which had a little stream running down it. I guessed that a road had to be nearby somewhere, so I headed upstream in hopes to find a street.

I tried deperately to remember how I got here. I was too young to drink, that's for sure. Besides, how would I end up passed out in the middle of nowhere, anyways?

I remembered flickers. A brown wolf, for example. I felt strangely connected to that wolf. But I don't know why. I remembered my best boyfriend in the world, Dillan, being mad at me for some reason. I shuddered.

Great, Krissie, what happened to you?

I bent by the stream and cupped the water into my hands, splashing it into my face.

Remember, dammit...

I inspected my face. It had a scrape along my right cheek, and my hair was wild. I dug into my jeans pocket for my hairband.

I couldn't find one. I dug into my other pocket. No luck.

What was I dressed in?! I don't remember putting on these clothes! I touched my head in disbelief, hissing at the action.

There was a bruise under my hair, I could feel it. I groaned and got up.

"I always wear a hairband... Where is it?" I mumbled to myself. I looked up.

There was my silver hairband, dirty and torn, hanging from a tree root in the side of the trench. It swung around, taunting me. I jumped, but a breeze blew it into the air, cathing it on another tree's branch, outside of the trench.

"Dammit..."

I jumped and grabbed the tree root. I found a rock sticking out on the side and hoisted myself up.

Now for the tricky part.

I tugged on the root and hoisted my feet up, so that I was hanging upside down. I caught my legs on the muddy ledge, holding it firmly.

Praying that I won't slip and fall, I let go of the root and grabbed the ledge with my hands. I pulled myself up. Thank you, gymnastics training!

My head still hurt, though. I didn't know what to do. And I was hungry. _Really _hungry. I wanted to find my way back home, but there were no footprints around to tell me where I came from. It must've rained recently.

Cussing, I went up to the tree- which my hairband was still knotted up in- and pulled myself up. I scanned the horizon, but all I saw were trees. Where was I?

* * *

Brady

"Where is she?!" I yelled, picking up a rock in frustration and sending it hurtling towards an unsuspecting oak.

"Brady, calm down, we'll find her," Alice soothed me.

"Can you see that?!"

"No... No, I can't. But I'm positive that she's okay, Brady. That's what matters."

"Brady!" Emmett yelled from behind a large oak tree. He held up something black and chunky. Kris' ankle brace.

"It looks like Erin successfully healed her," Emmett said, approaching us with the brace under his arm.

Erin was in an oak tree right now, scanning the forest. Harry was zoning in and out of the forest, trying to find clues in every possible direction. Occasionally I saw his shimmering other figure run past some trees and disappear. Mai was sitting on a massive boulder, trying to find enough peace to search for Kris. There was a bit of charcoal on the ground, and it looked like she'd drawn hieroglyphs all over the boulder. She was chanting something in Mahkcep, her eyes half-closed so we could only see the white. Marigold took my hand and squeezed it.

"We'll find her, Brady," she whispered. Her hand was circling her engorged stomach, fluttering around to keep her busy. Mai's eyes opened.

"I saw a glimpse, but not much. She's by a stream... but then she disappeared. I think there's something wrong with her head."

"What makes you say that?" Marigold asked.

"Usually I see someone's future if they're on the same thought pattern as mine. As I was thinking about Brady, she thought of him, too, but only briefly. I need to meditate some more."

Mai's eyes closed and she began to chant again.

"Superstitious freak," Marigold muttered about her best friend in a teasing tone. She picked up the charcoal and drew on a tree with no bark on one side.

She drew a stream.

"We know there's a stream involved. We're going to need to find that thought pattern, Mai."

"Okay, let me think about something that may be on her mind after her incident. Umm, ooh! Edward!"

"Huh?" Edward appeared next to the boulder.

"No, not you, I mean Kris' thought pattern."

I could see Mai strain to look into the near future.

"No..."

"How about Emmett?" I asked.

Mai nodded. She chanted again. Then she shook her head.

"Try something insignificant, like the way she's dressed or if she's in pain," Erin said from the top branch of her oak tree.

"What?" I asked.

"If she's not thinking about you or the Cullens, then she must be thinking about something insignificant," Erin explained.

"Hmm, maybe she's lost?" Mai asked herself. "Bingo! She's pulling herself out of a trench! In a pretty impressive way, might I add."

"Where?"

"Well, I'm not exactly a map," Mai complained. "Do you Cullens know of any trenches?"

"Not really," Emmett mumbled.

"I saw one a few weeks ago, when I was hunting," Bella chimed in, appearing from nowhere.

"Where?!"

"Stop asking that," Marigold muttered.

"It was up North, close to Canada. Maybe she got a little too much speed from Brady," Bella answered.

Harry's form stopped shimmering.

"I can look for her," he offered.

"Good, please do," I said, itching to run up north myself.

Harry's form shimmered again, and then he was back.

"I saw her. She's climbing up a tree. But... I don't think she'll be up there for very long. She looked a little disappointed when she could see over the trees."

"What?!"

"She's lost," Edward explained. "She's concerned that she's not able to see any roads or anything."

"She needs to stay there!"

Harry grinned.

"You ready to go hunting?" he asked me.

**_AN: Oh, if you guys click on the number beside the word "reviews," you'll see that I've reviewed my own story. Why would I do that, you may ask?_**

**_BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE TOO DAMN LAZY TO DO IT YOURSELVES!!!_**

**_This message is not directed at Noel Ardneck, snickerdoodle nessie, and blueblondie12, who actually DID review. Love you guys!_**

**_Noel, might I also mention you're my best online chum? JSYK._**


	16. Hunting and Hunters

Chapter 16

Brady

Harry was shimmering on my back. I was running at full speed towards the direction Harry pulled my fur.

_Brady, slow down, you'll crash,_ Seth cautioned me, worried about his son.

_Sorry. I'm just a little worried._

I know exactly how you feel.

_You freaked out, too?_

_Big time. I thought I'd never see my beautiful Erin again. I'm lucky we arrived at all, or Harry wouldn't have been born, I would be either dead or in a corner muttering to myself, and yours, Collin's, and Embry's Imprints would be worse for wear._

_Yeah..._

_Embry had a similar feeling. Why must our Imprints always get hurt in some way?_

_I don't know. Are we neglecting them?_

_If we neglected them, Marigold would be in line for an abortion._

_..._

_Too much information?_

_Yeah._

_Sorry. Watch your speed._

"I think I found her," Harry said quietly. I looked up.

There was a bruised figure with black hair jumping from branch to branch, tree to tree. Uh, oh, she'll kill herself!

To my surprise, she always managed to catch herself in time. But then her figure blurred, and she disappeared.

"It looks like Mom's power is wearing down some," Harry said. "She would've been invisible to us before, otherwise."

Huh?

_Erin's power, if she gives a power to someone else that does not involve healing, wears off after time. She once gave me the ability to read minds, but it wore off after about a day._

_Okay. Thanks for the explanation, Seth. Wait, you read minds before?_

_Only for a day. I didn't get near Rosalie and Emmett for a week after I heard their thoughts! I sort of feel sorry for Edward..._

_Focus._

_Right._

"I think she's gone for good," Harry said. "I can't find her nearby."

NO!

**_

* * *

_**

Kristen

I lept from branch to branch, confused. Why do I keep thinking about that wolf? What was so special about it?

But my mind was making me think that that wolf _was_ special. He was _my_ wolf. I loved my wolf.

Right now, I could use my wolf. I need to know that something was alive out here.

I heard gunshots. Humans!

I jumped down and caught myself neatly with another branch. I fell five feet to the ground. Twigs snapped from underneath me.

There was more gunfire, and my side suddenly burned. I screamed.

"Whoa, that sounded like a human, Charlie," a voice cautioned.

"Mark, that was a mountain lion. They all sound like girls before they die. I heard her paws from around there."

I pulled my hand away from my side- where I subconsciously gripped my wound- and inspected the blood. It was no darker than the blood I'd get when I scraped my knee. If it were dark, _then_ I'd be in trouble. I heard boots approaching, so I made a run for it. What would these hunters do if it were a human girl instead of their prized mouintain lion?

Everything temporarily blurred as I ran. The blurring would stop after a few seconds, and then it would start again. I stopped next to a tree and looked at my wound.

There was no serious damage, just a brush with a potentially dangerous bullet. The bullet didn't go through my skin- well, it did, but not enough where a doctor'll have to dig it out- but only grazed it. My side was bloody because it cut my skin and burned it.

I bent down carefully and tore some fabric off of my jeans. I applied some pressure and tied another piece of fabric around my waist to keep it together.

I heard more twigs snap, and I looked up to find a copper skinned shimmering boy.

**_AN: Dun, dun, duuuuuuuun!_**

**_Yes, Kris is suffering some amnesia. Sorry, Brady!_**


	17. A Fuming Erin and Kind Old Man

Chapter 17

Brady

"I found her," Harry gasped. "She's hurt."

WHAT?

"What?" Edward translated. Or he was surprised himself.

We were all grouped together, trying to figure out where Kris could've disappeared to. She wasn't thinking about anything random anymore. She was too focused. And I was too nervous to phase back, so Edward stood by me to translate.

"She has fabric off of her jeans tied around her stomach. Her side is bleeding. I don't know what happened."

"Mai, concentrate on her pain," Marigold snapped, too jumpy to sleep and tired, too.

"On it," Mai jumped, closing her eyes. "She's closer, now, but still too far. It would take even Edward, who is the fastest vampire here, at _least_ seven or eight minutes to reach her."

"Lord knows where she'll wander off during that time," Seth muttered. "I know Erin's power is fading on her, but who knows when it'll flicker."

Flicker?

"What do you mean, Seth?" Edward asked for me.

"After I stopped reading everyone's mind, occasionally I could still read them, and as suddenly as that happens, it stops. Erin's power flickers for a while and then fades."

We stared open-mouthed at Erin. Harry, Erin, and Seth were the only exceptions.

What. The. Freaking. Hell.

Edward nodded, agreeing with me.

YOU MEAN SHE COULD BE RUNNING AT WEREWOLF SPEED THIS INSTANT?

Edward translated. I waited half-patiently for Erin's response.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I forgot about the flickering and thought she'd just stop when she got lost! I wasn't thinking about the consequences!"

Yeah, right.

"Shut up, Brady," Erin snapped. My eyes went wide. I forgot that her stealing powers was permanent. Or something.

Seth was looking at Erin in complete shock. Erin screeched and stomped away, tapping Alice's shoulder for a second and climbing up a tree.

"She won't be coming down for a while," Edward whispered.

While Erin fumed in a large oak, I patiently waited for Mai's status report.

* * *

Kristen

I pulled myself over a huge tree trunk, wincing as it pulled at my side.

Then I smelled it. Smoke.

CIVILIZATION! HALLELUJAH!

I ran for it, heading for the campfire. I tripped and made an _uff_ sound when I got close.

"Huh? Who's out there?" a male voice yelled out.

I held my breath and waited. Who knew if he had a gun?

"Don't be afraid, come on out. I bet you're hungry."

Well, it _was_ getting dark, and I haven't eaten since... I don't remember. I only knew I was ravenous. I slowly stood up and made my way through the bushes.

There was a man in his late forties, sitting on a small log, facing me across a campfire. I looked around. No tent?

"Hello, lil' lady," he said, smiling at me warmly.

"Um, hi. Is there a way to Forks, Washington?"

"You're mighty far from Forks, girlie," he said. "Come sit by the fire and warm up. You're shakin' like Aunt Rachel's chihuahua."

"Thank you," I said honestly, sitting on a log that was conveniently across from him.

As soon as I got used to the campfire light, I saw that the man had graying black hair with warm brown eyes. He desperately needed a shave. And he had a rifle sitting on his lap.

Recognition was fierce in my brain, but I couldn't make out why. Every cell in my body was telling me to run. I wanted to run away badly. But why? I've never met this man before...

Every cell in my body shut up when the man got up and handed me his plate, which was filled with meat and greens. I hungrily wolfed it down.

"How long have you been out here, missie?" he asked. I paused and swallowed painfully.

"I don't know. I just woke up this morning not knowing where I was or how I got out here."

"Well, stay with me, in my treehouse," the man smiled and pointed up. I looked.

There was a huge structure up high in the tree. No branches were below it except for the ones holding it up. There was a rope and harness, though. It looked like this guy was pretty athletic.

"Um, that's very kind of you, but I can't stay. I'm looking for civilization," I said.

"Oh, but I insist," he said. "My name's Jeb."

"Um, Krystal," I lied.

"Krystal... Do you mind if I call you Krys?"

"Um, no?" My heart pounded when it sounded like he said my actual name.

"Good, then. Krys, why don't we get you harnessed up? You look athletic. Have you ever done something like this before?"

"I can do gynastics and climg my ceiling," I answered.

Jeb looked impressed.

"Sounds like the circus lost a skilled acrobat. Very few people can do that. You have to be strong and balanced."

"Yup, that's me," I laughed shakily.

"Have you ever been on a plastic rock climbing wall, like in fairs?" Jeb asked sincerely as he got the harness on me.

"Yeah, why?"

"This rope and harness will work like theirs. You'll have no worries about falling on your bum."

I laughed genuinely this time. Now that I was closer to the tree, I could see carved-in grooves on the side. Along with scars where the branches were taken off. I pulled myself up.

"Ow!" I yelled. My side burned.

"You all right?"

"No... My side..." I gasped.

Jeb took me down and gasped when he saw for the first time my makeshift bandages.

"You need real bandages. And ointment," he said. He put on the harness and climbed up. I watched with awe. Then, he quickly came back down with a red backpack.

"This'll hurt for a second," Jeb warned me quickly before he ripped the denim from my skin. I fought back a scream.

I actually did scream when he applied the ointment.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered, dabbing at the wound. "That denim was really dirty. Don't use your pants for bandages. Use undergarments. Clean ones. It doesn't matter if you'll be discovered half-naked, just as long as you're healthy."

"Okay, good to know," I hissed, squeezing the fabric he handed me.

"You're gonna have to stay with me for a few days. Then I'll find a way to get you to the city," Jeb said, tying a bandage tight around my torso. "I hope you're okay with that, Krys."

"I'm fine," I gasped. And I really was.

**_AN: Uh, oh! Another little complication! My cat is annoying the heck out of me._**

**_"Mrowr... Mrowr..."_**

**_*Jingle, jingle*_**

**_"Mrowr..."_**

**_She and her collar will drive me insane in exactly three minutes._**


	18. Learning Something New Every Day

**_AN: Hullo! I just want to say that because of a few confusion problems I'm creating a series companion for the Imprint Series! Yup. A _companion_. Be sure to check it out, because there'll be some bonus chapters, character bios, and more! Luv y'all!_**

Chapter 18

Kris

A few days have passed. Jeb is surprisingly a good listener. I told him everything I knew, from my gory past to the most recent memories I can recall. The only thing I left out was the image of a wolf I keep seeing.

I vented, I cried, and then I laughed. Jeb didn't mind. My side has begun to heal, faster than what I thought was possible. Today over breakfast- which was squirrel meat and blueberries Jeb had found- Jeb asked me a question.

"If you're feeling better, why don't you come with me to scavenge?" Jeb asked.

"Scavenge?"

"Yeah. I occasionally find some old camping material campers in the past have lost or left behind. They sometimes prove to be useful."

"Um, okay."

"You see, I was walking last night, when I found an abandoned Hummer. We could search the old thing and use the materials we find."

"How old is it?"

"Well, I guess you can't call it a Hummer. More like a Humvee. It's rusted up, with roots covering it from hood to tire."

"Oh."

I gnawed on the squirrel meat carefully. Now that I've been well fed, every cell in my body won't shut up for food anymore. Now they were screaming for me to run away from this poor old hermit. I still don't know why he looked so familiar.

...

After the raid

...

"Whooee!" Jeb whooped, tossing his cap to the ground. He was holding an old rifle he found in the Humvee's trunk and an old lantern. It surprisingly worked, despite how old and wasted the batteries were. I held the miscellanious stuff, like the CDs and radio we took out. The radio wasn't attatched to the dashboard, if that's what you're thinking.

"How's that for a raid?" Jeb laughed, sitting down on his log.

"We made out like bandits," I giggled, breathless from the racing Jeb and I did the last 100 yards away from the tree house. He's amazingly agile, that Jeb.

"We sure did, kiddo," Jeb chuckled, ruffilng my hair. He helped set up the radio. Ooh...

Country music floated into the empty air. It soothed me, bringing me to my happy place.

"You like country music?" I asked Jeb.

"I don't really listen to it often, and after I began living out here, all music sounds the same to me."

Aw.

"Well, this is country. This is heavy metal," I turned the dial to somebody screeching their lungs out. Jeb winced. "This is smooth jazz," Jeb looked calmed and a little shaken from the heavy metal. "And this is pop."

Jeb shook his head at the music that flooded through the tiny speakers now. It was Britney Spears. Ugh.

"Yeah, I don't care for her either. Mostly I listen to rap, rock, and country."

"So much music in one lifetime," Jeb shook his head. "I haven't listened to music for a long time. And now I feel it's time for lunch."

* * *

Brady

Everything was a mess. I was confused and disoriented. Jacob was watching me with concern.

"What's wrong with him?" Jacob asked, nodding towards me.

"He's been away from Kris for too long," Seth explained. "He's feeling disoriented. It'll pass when we find her."

"Whuz?" I asked, looking up. Jacob and Seth cringed. Did I look that horrible? Alice, Mai, and Erin were arguing a few meters away.

"-Don't think I didn't try!"

"We're obviously missing something; people just don't disappear off the face of the planet!"

"You guys see the future better than me, don't tell me you can't find her!"

"My abilities are based on the thought patterns of the being!"

"And I don't know why _my_ powers aren't working!"

"Hey, hey," Jasper cautioned.

"SHUT UP!" All of the girls snarled.

"Something's wrong," Erin sobbed, looking hurt. "My abilities are advanced. I can see past everything! Why can't I see past this one barrier-"

"Barrier!" Alice, Bella, and Edward gasped out loud.

"What?" I asked, for the moment coherent.

"Barrier!" Bella repeated. "What can I do?"

"Um, block mental abilities?" I answered.

"Exactly! I'm a mental barrier! But does that stop Alice from seeing my future?"

"No..."

"Or Jasper from controlling my emotions?"

"No..."

"Now, what if there's somebody with a _physical_ barrier? One that can deflect Alice, Erin, and Mai's abilities?"

"She would be invisible to the psychics," Emmett gasped.

"But what about Harry? It's obvious that he's able to get across," Jacob argued.

"Harry dispenses an illusion only. Sure, he can put his arm around you, but it's an illusion. He can't physically touch you when he's in his half form," Erin answered.

"So..."

"So Harry can't push her away from this barrier!" Seth said in a "duh" voice.

"She's the barrier?"

"No."

"She's with someone else."

Everyone around me looked at me in shock.

"What now?" Harry asked.

**_AN: Waiting... Waiting..._**

**_HEY, PEOPLE! I CAN UPDATE WITH LONGER CHAPTERS IF YOU REVIEW!_**


	19. Bullets and Comforting Harry

**_AN: OMG, I was being my usual random self when I stumbled across the SECOND TRAILER FOR ECLIPSE! I'm pretty sure a lot of you have seen the first trailer, which starts with Edward's proposal to Bella, but this one starts with ACTION! Be sure to check it out on my profile!_**

Chapter 19

Kris

Do you remember when I told you my first instinct was to run away from Jeb?

Guess what happened today.

It was a quiet afternoon, very peaceful. The sun was out, warming the place with its scarlet rays.

The birds were singing. Wolves were howling. Jeb was unusually quiet.

Oh, and I got shot at, _again_!

Well, here's how it all started. I told Jeb about how I'll have to leave soon, and he got all pissed. I went up into the treehouse to collect some of my things, and my back was turned away from the door. I always left my radio on the windowsill, so I looked up to turn it off. In the reflection of the slick black frame was a horrible sight.

Jeb was standing behind me, his gun pointed at me.

"Turn around, Kristen," he barked. Kristen? How'd he figure out my real name?

"Who's Kristen?" I lied. "My name's Krystal."

"Don't think I don't know your real name, girl, now turn around so I can kill you!"

I slowly turned around, ducking at the same time. A bullet hit the bed. The gunshot left my ears ringing.

"You're very fast, girlie."

"Uh, huh," I said, dodging as another bullet hit the windowsill. It killed the radio.

"Just like when I helped you train for the Olympic Finals," Jeb snarled. I froze.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't recognize your own father, you little traitor?"

My heart almost stopped. No, please tell me this was a nightmare. Please let this be a vivid and horrible dream...

"You told the authorities. You sent me to prison for life. I should've snapped your neck when I had the chance..."

"No! It was your damn fault!" I screeched. "You hurt my momma. Now she's dead! And you're the one to blame! I had a right to tell the authorities!"

"And now, you're not gonna be around to tell nobody. You can't escape."

"Oh, can't I?"

I inched towards the window. Jeb looked at me withshocked eyes.

"You're insane," he said.

"Yup, that's me," I yelled, jumping out.

Okay, part one has been successful of this plan. The last two parts are yelling "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" and flattening into a pancake on the hard dirt floor below.

To my surprise, the descent was pretty slow. Slow enough for me to put myself into position and land on my feet.

Here's the stranger part. Just as I started to run, I felt as if there were another part of me, running into some bushes and never stopping. I heard gunshots, and I fell to the ground, dead.

But why was I still running? I stopped and pinched my arm, hard.

"YEOWCH!" I gasped. Okay, I'm not dead. Yet. I heard Jeb yell and head straight for me.

I started to climb the trees, jumping from limb to limb. Jeb's footsteps all but disappeared. I stopped and leaned against the trunk, wiped out. I was gasping for air.

"Kris?"

A voice called my name from below me, but it wasn't one I recognized. I looked down.

There was a young Native American boy standing at the base of tree.

"She's over here!" he yelled to someone. I got up and ran again. I don't want to be discovered.

"Wait!" Another voice yelled, a female this time, but I ignored it. I kept on running. My feet kept on hitting the limbs, but I was going so fast, I could've sworn I was flying.

* * *

Mai

"Wait!" I yelled as Kris disappeared again.

"Great. She flickered," Harry yelled, kicking a rock.

Brady looked shocked.

"She. Ran. From _me_. She ran. From me. She _ran_-" Edward clapped a hand over his mouth to keep him from repeating himself.

"I'm sorry, Brady," he said. "It seems as though she'd forgotten us completely.

"What?"

"She didn't recognize Harry. She would have recognized him and realized who we were. She doesn't remember us."

"WHAT?"

"She lost her memories," I said quietly. "This explains why I couldn't see her before! She doesn't remember anything!"

"But there was still that physical sheild..." Harry said.

"That wasn't her! Oh, man, this makes more sense," Brady wailed. "Now I can start fresh!"

"What?" Now it was our turn to ask.

"She didn't like me much unless I was in my wolf form! I can start fresh again, make her like me in both forms!"

"Can we please focus, people?" I yelled. "Kris just ran off and I'm going to try to find her again. Now please, hush so I can think!"

That got them to shut up. Brady morphed into his wolf form and sniffed around. I sat on the boulder and sighed.

Jacob and Seth were talking in Quileute. Edward occasionally added something into their conversation in English, so I got the basic idea of what they were dicussing.

"No, I don't think the Imprints are drawn towards the wolves..."

Jacob said something in Quileute, so I didn't understand until Edward started up again.

"Think about it Jacob. I'm sure if we moved somewhere else after Renesmee was born, she would run off to find you. You probably wouldn't run to find her, either, unless it was to kill her... and me."

Jacob made a disgusted sound at the idea. Looking up, I saw he was shaking his head, looking guilty.

"But still, wouldn't they eventually meet, someday?" Seth asked, not bothering to hide the conversation from everyone that wasn't Quileute or Edward.

"It depends on if Jacob would still be phasing after Renesmee's birth," Edward said. "If he stopped, he would surely age, and if he wasn't alive anymore by the time we returned..."

"I'm sure that if you all left, I would've lived the rest of my life as a lone wolf."

"That may be true, but eventually you'll die. And you would have never met Renesmee."

"So what you're saying is, Kris might never run to find Brady on her own, and if Brady never met her, he wouldn't do the same?" Jacob demanded.

"Exactly. It's always by chance that you run into your Imprints. Who knows? Maybe Harry's eventual Imprint will be living in New York!" Edward stopped, then, at the look Seth gave him. He didn't want Harry to phase.

"Seth, it _will_ happen eventually," Jacob said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure the vampire gene in him will make sure of that."

Harry looked at the ground. He'd been absorbing the conversation, and I could tell he was scared of phasing, by the way his father and Jacob acted. I jumped off the boulder and hugged him gently.

"You should stop talking now," I told them. "This isn't the type of conversation that Harry really needs to hear."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled against my shoulder, hugging me back.

"What're friends for?" I asked, glaring at Seth. He ought to know he's going to hurt his son.

"You're not really my friend," Harry sniffled. "You're more like an aunt, or a second mother."

My heart fluttered. I never really considered having a child, but in a way, Harry expressed what I internally wanted. A child.

"I'll be around for you, even after you phase," I told him. "You know, it's not such a bad thing, being a wolf. You should hear Collin go on about it..."

Harry chuckled. I hugged him tighter and pulled away.

"Harry, you're a twelve-year-old kid with the mind of a thirty-year-old. Mentally, you are mature enough to handle anything that might happen. And if you phase, you might even have the strength to phase back. Stop crying and worrying. You're not a monster. And we love you."

Harry nodded, smiling.

"Thanks," he said. "And I love you, too, Mother Two."

I laughed and hugged him again.

"And if you do phase, and you find the one girl that will make your heart pound for her, I'm pretty sure her heart will do the same," I whispered. "I say that from experience."

"I hope I do find someone like that," Harry said, grinning.

"Now, stop thinking about girls or you'll grow up with a lecherous mind," I laughed. "Go and look for some rocks or something."

"Okay!" he laughed, too, running off.

And I unconsciously placed my hand on my unfortunately flat belly.

**_AN: Aw, Mai wants a kid! I'm guessing you know where the next new story will go, right?_**

**_Love, kisses, and reviews!_**

**_Speaking of kisses, have you noticed that Brady and Kris haven't stolen a smooch at all yet? Hmm..._**


	20. Showdown

Chapter 20

Brady

I caught a small scent, one that I instantly recognized as Kris, and I howled. Jacob and Seth appeared in my head.

_What? What is it?_

_I caught her scent!_

_What? Let's go!_

We dashed after her, following the scent. I heard somebody, maybe Edward, follow me in pursuit.

_Wait..._ Seth slowed. Surprised, we all did, too.

_What is it, Seth?_

_Brady should go alone. Kris needs to see him. If we all go, wouldn't she freak out and run?_

_He has a point,_ Jacob thought.

"Yes," Edward agreed.

_Okay, so I'm going alone._

_Go on. We'll be waiting._

_Thank you._

* * *

Kris

I ran for a little more, and jumped out of the tree I was in. I noticed my clothes have become very dirty, and my stomach growled. I was weak with exhaustion.

The image of the wolf was fresh in my mind again. I was left to ponder why it was so important.

There was a longing, though, for that wolf. He was _my_ wolf. I loved him. If only he were human...

A twig snapped. I looked up. Oh, no, Jeb had found me!

But no. As if it were a dream, or just wish-fulfillment, _my_ wolf stepped out of the trees. I slowly got up, afraid he might disappear if I reached out to touch him.

The wolf whined, scared. Of what? Me?

"No..." I smiled, taking a cautious step. The wolf took a step towards me.

And then I was running. I ran and threw my arms around his neck.

"My wolf," I crooned. A name popped into my head. I connected the two, wondering why it was _this_ name that seemed so special with the wolf. I said it out loud.

"Brady," I whispered.

If wolves could gasp, this one did. So did I.

In that instant, I _remembered_. Brady. All this time, my wolf was Brady! He was always there for me...

"Brady," I sobbed, burying my face in his huge animal shoulder. A second passed, and there was a breeze that was unnatural and yet so real. Brady's shoulder changed into that of a man's.

"Kris, shh, I'm here," Brady's warm, familiar voice whispered. His arms, gentle but strong, wrapped around me. I felt water hit the top of my head. Tears? He was crying for me?

"I'm scared," I sobbed harder. "My dad, he's out of jail. He tried _killing_ me!"

"Your father?"

Brady sounded astonished. I hugged him tighter.

"Yeah. He treated me nice. He fed me, he helped my healing process when I got hurt from a bullet..."

"Your father's out there?"

"Yes, why?"

Brady backed away. Now I felt truly frightened.

Pure hatred tainted his expression. He was livid. He looked ready to kill someone.

"Brady-?"

"He's standing behind you," Brady hissed, pulling me behind him. I screamed.

Jeb was panting, his gun pointed straight at me.

"Who's this? I don't believe I approve of your boyfriend, Kristen," Jeb snarled.

"You're not my father!" I screamed at him.

"I'm your father and so much more, you stupid girl!"

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Jeb pointed his gun at Brady and shot. I screamed and covered my eyes. I heard the bullet ricochet.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up.

Emmett! He was standing in front of Brady. There was a hole singed on the front of his shirt. Edward was there, too.

"Get Kristen out of here," he told Brady.

"No," Brady growled. "Her father's mine."

"No!" I screamed. Emmett and Edward faltered a little. Brady brushed past them, snarling at Jeb. Jeb chuckled and aimed.

"Don't stop him," Brady warned. "Or Kristen might get hurt."

* * *

Brady

It was like a horror movie. I was walking calmly towards her father. Kristen was screaming at me to stop.

"It's a pity you'll die without seeing Kristen die, first," her father chuckled darkly, aiming for my heart. I morphed into my wolf form, hoping that would scare him, but he didn't even blink.

"NOOOO!" Kristen screeched.

I heard the gunshot. I was bracing myself for the pain.

There was a sickening _thuk_, and a flash of black. Wide, light brown eyes.

"No!" Emmet yelled, a moment too late. I envied him.

I could only stare, soundless, as Kristen looked down slowly at where the bullet went clean through he chest. I heard her strangled gasps. Kristen looked at me again slowly. Her eys grew distant; cold. Her breath hitched, and then she was falling. My eyes were wide, shocked, as she dropped to the dirt floor.

No... No, no, NO!

Jeb laughed evilly and pointed the gun at me again.

"Say goodbye," he said.

"Goodbye," Kristen's voice said from behind him. Hands shot out from behind and grabbed his head. Startled, Jeb pulled back just as he pulled the trigger. The shot went wide into the sky.

We heard the snap and the thud as Jeb fell to the ground, dead. I looked at Kristen's body and back up to Kristen, who was clearly alive. I didn't know what to make of it. Dead Kristen, alive Kristen. Dead, alive. Dead, alive.

The live Kristen was panting, as if she ran a great distance.

"He. Will. Never. Hurt me. Again," she panted.

"What the *insert swear word here*," Emmett gasped.

Edward seemed unsurprised. I'm guessing he saw what was happening in her head.

Kristen approached me, looking in disgust at her own dead body lying at my feet.

"Brady?" she asked. She held up her hands. "Brady, I'm here, don't worry."

I was brain-dead at this point, but some part of me got me to phase. Kristen didn't even look at my body when she approached me. All she looked into was my eyes.

She hugged me. Still looking into her eyes, I bent down and kissed her. Right there.

"You're. Alive," I said, my mind slowly turning on.

"Yes, I'm here," she gasped. I kissed her again. Kristen wrapped her arms around my neck, securing me to her.

"I love you," I sighed, holding her tighter.

"I..."

I pulled away, noticing that she might not want this. Her eyes were surprised when she said it.

"I love you too," she said. I kissed her again, more passionately this time.

"Brady," Emmett cleared his throat from behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked, pulling away and turning around.

"I'll ask you to stop kissing my neice with lack of attire," he said with a straight face.

"Uncle Emmett!" Kristen yelled, tackling him. She hugged him tightly.

"Kristen Bear," Emmett laughed. Kristen giggled. I phased and lied down on the ground. I nodded toward my back.

"Okay," Kristen laughed, climbing on.

_Hang on_, I thought, as if she understood, and I stood up.

I knew we'd be okay.

**_AN: Hold up! This isn't the end, yet! I still have a couple of chapters felt in me before I do the epilogue! I mean, after all, Kristen still needs to get rid of you-know-who!_**


	21. A Heated Argument

_**AN: Ugh, I typed this once and all of a sudden, I needed to log in again. I tried going back so I can copy and paste, but it disappeared. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Tears computer apart and stomps on hardware***_

**_I SERIOUSLY WANT TO KILL SOMETHING! I HAD OVER 2,000 WORDS TYPED AND I LOST IT!_**

**_I'm sorry, guys, but this chappie isn't going to be as great as what I had originally typed. I blame it all on the login thing._**

**_On an offhand note, I watched _Letters to Juliet_ and LOVED it. It was comical, sad, and romantic, all in one!_**

Chapter 21

Kris

"Krissie, I-"

"I'm sorry, Dillan. But I'm afraid that I don't love you anymore. It's just... I can't _stand_ being treated like I can't handle myself. Brady took care of me, and here you are, acting as if he harrassed me the whole week."

"Which he might have!"

"Dillan, I've known Brady for less than a month. I know he's sweet and loving, and he would never push me into something I want no part of. Working at the club was _your_ idea. Being the DJ was _your_ idea. But this time, breaking up is _my_ idea. I've had enough."

"Baby, I love you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do, I'll prove it to you."

Dillan grabbed me forcefully and kissed me, hard, on the mouth. I lifted my knee and jabbed him in the forbidden place. Dillan yelled out and backed off.

"You'll pay for that," he snarled.

"I'm so scared," I yawned, walking off.

Brady was waiting for me, tense as can be, glaring at Dillan.

"C'mon, big guy," I said, pulling him by the arm to my convertable. "Let's go before you explode."

Brady continued to glare at Dillan as we drove off. He relaxed when we were out of sight.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"It's okay. I'm sure I'd act the same way if a girl came up and kissed you, too."

Brady smiled and held my hand as we drove.

...

At the Cullens' Place

...

"So, we all figured out how you were able to be in two places at once," Edward declared as Alice painted my nails a bright red.

"Okay, hit me."

"You can regenerate," Emmett said.

I'm sure my face was blank, so he continued.

"Before you die, your body separates, so that when one of you dies, another lives. Although Edward thinks it's only a near-death experience, I think that you're able to regenerate whenever you want."

"Cool!" I crowed.

"Wanna try it out?" Edward asked, grinning.

"Duh! Lets do it!"

Alice rolled her eyes and stuck my nails in front of a small desk fan.

I concentrated. There was a part of me that felt like it was separating, but I couldn't push her away from me, no matter how hard I pushed her.

"Now!" Emmett yelled, flinging the door open. Jasper charged straight at me, his face twisted in a murderous grimace, and I screamed. My other self jumped out.

Jasper stopped and grinned. Brady was sitting in a corner, in a state of shock. I stared at my other self, and she stared back.

I could still control her movements, but it seemed a little distant. Slowly, I waved at her. She slowly waved back, a second too late. She opened her mouth in an "o" of shock.

"I'm you," she said. Weird. Although I could read her thoughts as clearly as my own, she spoke of her own accord.

"You're me," I said.

"So... Now what?" she asked. "You have to die so you can have one body again. So our minds are connected."

"I don't think Brady will allow any Cullens to kill me," I said.

"No, I won't," Brady growled.

"So.. Now what?" Kris Two asked.

"Um, how about we be twins?" I suggested, dreading the idea.

"Cool!" Of course.

"Um, you can be called Cammile. Cam for short. Kris and Cam."

Alice giggled.

"Kris," Jazz said softly. I looked up at him. "I know someone who can handle papers, so starting next week, if you wish it, Cam will be your twin sister."

"Um, I'll handle the papers," Bella suggested, appearing out of the air. "J. won't be able to handle the next scare."

Jasper grinned and nodded at her.

"I'll allow that," he teased.

"What?" I asked. "What scare?"

Jazz looked suddenly uneasy. He watched me warily as he explained.

"I found that some forms of business works smoother if someone is fearful of you. I threaten J. so he'll come up with papers faster."

"H-how?" I asked, feeling scared myself.

"Like this," Jazz said ruefully, disappearing and suddenly appearing behind me, his hands at my throat. I screamed bloody murder.

"Jasper!" Brady yelled, pushing him away from me and pulling me behind him. Cam was hyperventilating. With one look from Jazz, she was instantly calm. I struggled away from Brady.

Staring at Jasper and the rest of the Cullens, I breathed, "What are you?"

Emmett looked down. Bella sighed and walked towards me. I backed away from her. Edward set his hand on Bella's shoulder and shook his head at her. Jasper looked hurt and guilty.

"Everyone, if you could come into the room, please," Edward said, as if he were addressing all of us in the room. But the door opened, and Carlisle, Esme, Nessie, Jacob, Erin, Seth, and Rosalie entered. I heard a groan from somewhere downstairs and the sound of someone shuffling his feet to get to the stairs. Carlisle smiled at me gently and sat by my side, taking my hand.

"Kristen, what do you know about werewolves?" he asked me softly.

"Um, well, they're impossibly fast and strong..."

Carlisle nodded.

"They transform at a full moon-"

"Myth," Brady, Jacob, and Seth laughed.

"Um, they're the natural enemy of vampires..."

Carlisle's eyes sparkled, showing me age and wisdom. I gasped.

"V-vampires," I whispered. I stood up.

"Edward, Jazz, Alice..." I whispered. I looked at my uncle. His eyes showed guilt. "_Emmett_?"

"Yes," Emmett sighed, reaching out to me in an apologetic gesture.

I shook my head. This wasn't real. Vampires didn't exist. Werewolves were myths. Cam wasn't even real. It was just my imagination. I'm dreaming. No way.

"What about Renesmee and Erin?" I yelled. "They're warm! They're not vampires!"

"We're half vampires, Kris," Erin whispered. My eyes widened.

"Harry?"

"He's part vampire, part wolf, and part human," Seth explained.

"This isn't real. I- I can't-" I shook my head and inched for the door, ready to bolt.

"Kris," Brady said, heading for me.

"No!" I screamed, scrambling faster toward the door.

"Kris!" Emmett yelled. I stopped abruptly and looked at him, tears in my eyes. I needed at least one answer.

"Why did you make Emmett a vampire?" I demanded. "Grandma Kristen was torn when they said you were dead. Why are you like them? Why didn't you come back?"

"Kris, I had no choice, I-"

"No choice? _NO CHOICE_?" I shreiked at him. "Everyone. Has. A choice." I stomped my foot angrily.

"Well I didn't!" Emmett yelled back at me. "You think I would be here if I did? Maybe if I had a choice, your mother wouldn't be rotting underground!"

I flinched, blinking back tears. Emmett's face fell, his mouth open in shock.

"Krissie, I didn't mean that, I'm sor-"

I screamed in his face, running out of the room. I didn't bother to use the stairs. I jumped off the banister, catching myself on the chandelier and landing on the balls of my feet. I heard Harry yell out in surprise from behind me. I marched away. Nobody, _nobody_ mentions my mother and witnesses me cry! I'm a tough girl! I'm not supposed to cry.

"Kris," Harry gasped, grabbing my arms. I pulled them away.

"Get away from me, freak!" I spat. I felt guilty when his face fell. But I was too deep in my emotions to do anything about it, just make it worse. "You shouldn't even exist!"

Harry's bottom lip trembled and he brushed past me to trudge up the stairs. Oh, God, what have I done? I left the mansion sobbing. I went into my convertible and dug into my pocket. Damn. My keys were on Alice's bed. And where was Cam? I searched my mind.

"It's okay, Em, I know you didn't mean it," I felt Cam say soothingly. My heart jumped when I saw Emmett curled into a ball on the floor. It was hard to imagine such a strong man so vulnerable, and yet here he was. Cam was holding my keys, sighing.

"She's not coming back up to claim these," she whispered.

Damn right, I wasn't! I growled and looked under my dashboard.

It took me ten seconds to hotwire the car. Its roar startled me. I held back another sob as I drove away.

I felt Cam's voice in the back of my mind. It brought with it images of Emmett, Harry, and Brady, all shocked and hurt.

_I hope you're okay_, she whispered gently.

**_AN: How sad. You know, I myself never imagined Emmett so vulnerable. I guess it kind of breaks me to see it in my head before I type it into words, and when it's in word format, I feel even more miserable. :'(_**

**_Once again, on an offhand note, I have a new fanfiction up! It's not an Imprint story. Sorry, Imprint Series fans! It is called _Isabella X_, and I'm barely working on the first chapter. You can read the prologue. Hopefully, though, my chapters in there will be long enough to keep you busy. I'm changing Bella's character a little bit, not anybody else, got that? So Eddie's not all loving and sweet their first day together. And Jacob definitely isn't a wolf yet. _**


	22. Defeating Dillan

Chapter 22

Kris

Sleep was killer. Not only did the images of Emmett, Brady, and Harry pop up in my mind whenever I closed my eyes, but Cam stayed up all night trying to sooth said characters, making my dreams all about Brady, Harry, and Emmett.

When I opened my eyes in the morning, however, all was quiet. I think Cam finally went to sleep. I sighed and sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes. I was shocked to find fresh tears drenching my face. Was I crying all night?

I sniffed the air. Usually, Clara would be cooking breakfast. Or, at least she'd be making a fresh cup of coffee. I yawned and walked downstairs.

"Morning, Clara," I grumbled, shuffling into the kitchen. I got a mug and poured some coffee into it. I stirred in some creamer and took a sip. I spat it out immediately.

It was cold! I poured out the old coffee and looked into the dining room. Nothing. Nobody was there.

Fearing the worst, I ran up the steps and crashed through Clara's bedroom door. It hit the wall, cracking the drywall. I winced. Clara is gonna kill me for that.

"Clara?" I yelled, frantically pulling at Clara's many covers. I finally got to the bottom, where only pillows and a note lay.

_Missing something?_

Oh, God, no... I recognized the handwriting. Dillan.

* * *

Brady

I heard Cam screech and ran upstairs.

"Cam? What's happened? Kris?"

Cam shook her head.

"It can't be... Dillan... Kris, she... Oh, God..." Cam sputtered, covering her mouth.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I demanded, pulling her hands away from her mouth.

"Dillan took Clara," Cam whispered, staring at me with tearful eyes. "And he may still be lurking around the house."

"Oh, God," I yelled, running out of the room. I passed by Emmett and Edward, but I was in too great of a hurry to pause and inform them. I replayed the scene in my head for Edward's sake, though.

"Emmett! It's Kris, her ex-boyfriend kidnapped Clara!" I heard Edward inform him as they chased after me. I heard their feet barely touch the ground as they caught up to me. I yanked off my clothes and phased, not even bothering to place the clothes in the string around my ankle. I heard Jacob, Seth, and Brady phase, too, but I ignored their questioning thoughts and pushed myself forward, towards Kris' house.

I heard a gunshot and an ear-piercing scream. Then everything was silent. Oh, God, Kris!

I ran for the house. Kris was running towards the woods. My relief didn't last long, though. That meant... Clara! And Kris was heading straight for Dillan!

* * *

Kris

I heard a wolf growl behind me and suddenly his head went right underneath my legs, pulling me swiftly onto his back. The wolf turned me around, heading for my house again.

"Brady, dammit, take me back!" I yelled, pulling uselessly at his fur. He shook his head. I punded my fists on his neck and head. "Brady!"

"Brady, I have a double in the Cullens' house, waiting for me to die anyways. Dillan just shot at my sister! I want to kill him as much as you and Emmett do!"

Emmett was leading Brady through the trees, but turned around, surprised. His face was alight with anger.

"As soon as you're safe, we're going back to kill him," Emmett explained. "Edward just left with the other wolves to settle everything back there. Nobody's killing anybody until we get back there."

"No... don't kill him literally!" I screamed in frustration. "Just prove to him that he's in big trouble and throw him in jail!"

Brady paused. Emmett stopped.

"That's not gonna happen," Emmett said after a minute. "He killed my other great neice. He deserves to die."

"Will you be willing to sink to his level? To kill for revenge? That's what he's doing right now, Emmett, and you'll be no better than him when you're through!"

Emmett sighed.

"Fine. What do you suggest we do?"

"Cam," I said simply. "I can bring her back afterward. But she can play the decoy."

_I will not._

_Will too, Cam. You have to._

_Nope. Not happening._

_Fine. I'll die and you won't have a mind or body of your own._

_It'll happen anyways._

_Exactly, so what's the point in arguing?_

_I didn't like this world to begin with..._

"Cam is on her way," I said. "She doesn't like this world anyways."

Emmett grinned. Brady growled.

"Brady, would you rather there were two of me?"

Brady looked up at me and shook his furry head.

"Didn't think so."

Cam came over ten minutes later, wearing pajamas identical to mine and her hair messed up like mine always is in the morning.

"Alice wanted me to look authentic for my death," Cam explained grimly. I nodded.

"Let's go," Emmett murmured, hugging Cam and me tightly before heading for Dillan's general area.

"Whoa," I gasped.

It was mayhem on the battlefield. Edward was quickly dodging bullets. Jacob was tending to Clara. The wolves were confusing Dillan, making him shoot more.

I hid behind a tree as Cam, Emmett, and Brady entered the small arena.

"Dillan? Baby?" Cam called out. Dillan dropped the gun in surprise. He scrambled to pick it up and pointed it at Cam's heart.

"D-don't move, Kris, or I swear I'll-"

"Kill me?" Cam purred. "Sugar you couldn't do that."

"Don't you dare come closer!" Dillan yelped. "I swear, Krissie, I'll kill you!"

"Sweetie, I left you because I had enough. It doesn't mean I don't love you anymore."

"St-stop it," Dillan sobbed. He cocked the shotgun. His hands were shaking.

"Dill, put the gun down. You're scared," Cam egged him on.

"I'm not scared! I can shoot your damn brains out, bitch!"

"Language!" Cam sneered, loosing her sweet side competely.

"I'll pull the trigger!"

I was slowly walking around, so that Dillan would be right behind me. I lifted a rock big enough to knock him out and slowly entered the battle site. Cam nodded softly, almost as if she were thinking to herself, but I took it as a "wait for it" signal.

"Dill Pickle, Dillan Pie, Honey Bear," Cam taunted. "You don't have the guts to shoot me!"

"That's it!" Dillan screamed, pulling the trigger. Cam smirked. Her final expression. I felt the tingling sensation in the back of my head disappear. She's a part of me again.

"Hello, Dillan. I'm back," I snarled. Dillan whirled around to get a face full of rock.

"Oops," I sneered, tossing the rock to the side and rushing toward Clara.

"K-Kris," Clara sighed. I felt faint when I saw where the bullet left it's mark. Her blood was dark, and I knew she wouldn't survive this type of injury.

"Clara," I sobbed, holding her hand.

"Krissie, Jacob here explained everything. I want you to know that I'm happy if you're happy, no matter what creature you love," Clara wheezed.

"No, Clara," I sobbed as her hand went slack. I sttod up and headed for Dillan's unconscious body, ready to bash the rock into his head some more, but warm arms held me back.

"Shh, Kris, it's okay, shh..." Brady whispered. "It's okay, baby, calm down."

"It's not okay! He killed my sister! He killed the only family I have! My grandmother's dying, I have no father, no mother, and now no sister! Dillan deserves to die!" I wailed, giving up and turning, pressing my face into Brady's chest. I cried out loud. I wasn't ashamed. More hands hugged my shoulders.

"I'm your family, Kriten," Emmett said. "I'm your family."

"Emmett," I sobbed, turning to hug him.

"It's gonna be okay," Brady promised, hugging both me and Emmett. Emmett hugged both of us back. I heard him sob almost silently to himself.

**_AN: Next chapter will be the funeral, and Dillan's trial. Be sure to check out my new fanfiction, too, called Isabella X. I'll be very pleased if you did and reviewed._**

**_Note for _Noel Ardneck_: I will be creating a character for you shortly... She isn't born yet! But she'll definately appear in the series, and you can send me a review telling me exactly how you want her to behave! (Tomboy, girlie-girl, Goth... etc.) She's gonna appear any day now, so keep on reading and being my best author chum._**


	23. Children

Chapter 23

Mai

Kris was suffering, that much was evident. Emmett could do nothing to soothe her. Not even Brady, who willfully stayed by her side, despite the endless hours of silence, could get a response.

Kris has taken to carrying a picture of her and her sister around. Jasper told me that her pain was worse when she was holding it, and decided to take off for an "extended" hunting trip until Kris managed to get over it. Edward had impossible headaches because her mind was a black hole of pain. Rosalie and Alice didn't like the silence, and followed Jasper's example. Even Esme and Carlisle, who were the most compassionate and understanding souls I'd ever met, couldn't be near Kris. Only the wolves, Imprints, and Emmett remained. And I was getting fed up.

"That's it!" I screamed on the seventh day of silence. Brady, Collin, and Emmett jumped. I ignored their warning looks and stomped in front of Kris and slapped her. Kris didn't even put up a fight. Brady yelled at me in protest and tried to grab for my hands. I pushed him away.

"You're dead, Kris!" I screamed in her face. "Look at yourself! Look all around you! You drove out the Cullens! You're driving everyone insane! And I'm fed up with it! Wake up! Clara's funeral is in three days! Dillan's trial is in four! And you're not doing anything about it!"

Kris stared blankly at me. I screeched and started to pull the picture out of her arms.

That seemed to wake her up. Kris screamed bloody-murder and pulled it back.

"Give it to me!" I hissed.

"Don't! Please! You're hurting her!" Kris sobbed, breaking the frame loose from my grip and running out of the room. Emmett, Brady, and Collin chased after her.

"Leave me alone!" Kris screamed when I got close. Emmett had Kris' hands in an iron grip. Brady was holding her waist, trying to soothe her. Collin was in the middle of picking up a broken picture frame.

"Please! Don't take it away!" Kris begged. "I'll be good, I promise! Don't take my sister, too!"

I realized that she was flashing back to her past. She was imagining all the family members she loved dead.

"Kris, no, hon, we're not taking Clara away from you," Brady said, finally cracking under the pain. He looked up at me, asking for help.

"Kris, look at me," I said sternly. Kris flinched, as if I'd slap her again. "I'm not going to hurt you. But you need to calm down and live. Kris, I know you lost the dearest person to you, but so have I. I lost my boyfriend a year ago. He was murdered, too. And Marigold lost her mother, father, _and_ older sister. She knows how you feel."

"It hurts," Kris sobbed. I knelt down and she did the same. Her arms wrapped around me tightly. I squeezed her back.

"We're going to help you get through this, Kris. Just live for us, okay?" I whispered.

I felt Kris nod against my shoulder and fresh tears soak into my shirt and hair.

"Guys!" Harry's voice cut through Kris' sobs. We looked up.

Harry's expression was urgent, but he paused to take in the scene.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"I freaked out and woke Kris up," I explained. Harry nodded.

"Um, Harry? What brings you here?" Brady asked. Harry's face became urgent again.

"Oh! Yeah! Marigold went into labor early! Carlisle's gone on a hunting trip, and Embry's rushing her to the hospital! Come quick!"

Kris' head snapped up.

"Clara was pregnant once; I'll be able to help Marigold."

"What happened to the baby?" Collin asked out of curiosity.

"He died minutes after he was born, the poor thing. Clara was messed up for a whole year. But anyways, let's go!"

It took us five minutes to run to the hospital. Harry rode on Collin's back with me. Kris kept urging Brady to run faster. Soon, we were bursting through the hospital doors.

"Marigold Call," I yelled at the startled receptionist.

"Room 507," she stammered out. "But only three are allowed in the room during birth!"

"Kris and I'll go," I hissed, pushing Kris ahead of me. "You guys go ahead, wait in the waiting room!"

I heard Marigold's muffled screams nearing the room.

"Goldie, you're doing fine, breathe," I heard Embry whisper desperately.

"You're doin' great, hon," a nurse said, in front of Goldie.

Kris rushed to Marigold's side.

"Marigold, listen to me. Let out a scream if you have to, but push when I say so," Kris ordered. Marigold screamed in response.

"You're gonna be okay," Embry said in encouragement.

"Shut up, you're not giving birth here," Marigold screamed. I muffled a giggle and took Marigold's hand.

"Now!" The nurse yelled.

"Okay, Marigold, I want you to push now, okay?"

Marigold's scream lasted exactly five seconds, and a new scream was heard. Looking over, I saw it was a small baby boy. The nurse handed him to me and I wrapped him in a blanket, not even caring about the bloodstains. I gingerly placed him in Embry's hands.

"Don't drop him," I warned, pointing a finger straight at the baby. Marigold's hand squeezed mine again.

"The girl is coming out," the nurse alerted us.

"You think?" Marigold yelled.

We repeated the process for half and hour. Eventually, a beautiful baby girl was born, and Marigold sighed, exhausted. The nurse smiled as she wrapped the girl into a pink blanket and placed her in Marigold's arms.

"We have to name them," Marigold laughed softly, kissing the girl's forehead.

"I was thinking about the name Caleb," Embry suggested. "For the boy, I mean."

"How about Noel?" Kris blurted. Marigold looked up in surprise.

"Noel?"

"Yeah. Clara wanted to name her baby girl- if she had one- Noel. Jimmy if it were a boy."

Marigold smiled and looked down at her tiny little baby.

"Noel it is, then."

Noel's eyes fluttered open, and she let out a small cry. Marigold smiled and rocked her gently. Caleb flat out bawled, which startled Noel, and caused them both to cry.

"Oh, shh..." Marigold shushed, rocking Noel some more.

I smiled and looked at the new additions to the family. Collin entered the room, and laughed when he saw the twins. It was a relieved laugh, full of happiness. He wrapped his arms around my waist and watched the new parents try to calm their children.

And I realized what I wanted.

**_AN: Okay, Noel Ardnek, your character is born! Yay! Too late to tell me you want her any different, 'cause frankly, I planned this since forever!_**

**_For those of you yahoos out there who say, "Noel is a boy name," it's pronounced No-ell. Not No-all._**

**_I love y'all who review at least one per chapter. Noel Ardnek is my best reviewer and Fanfiction friend, so she earned a character. But this does not mean I'm handing out freebies! Noel deserved this character. Period._**

**_Press that button thingie below to get a cookie. If you get a cookie, you'll also get a coupon for milk, napkins, and Pepto Bismol. And a fairy will dance around your head. And a unicorn will do your homework._**

**_Oops, while you were too busy reading the benifits, I spent the coupons, my little brother swatted the fairy dead, and the unicorn ran away. And I ate the cookie._**

**_But you can review anyways._**

**_TEEHEE._**


	24. Noel

_**Noel Ardnek asked me a very good question recently.**_

_**In Calling when all the vampires were human why didn't Rosalie take the chance to become pregnant when she could? And Alice and Esme? I totally understan if you don't reply. I just want to know.**_

_**My answer would be that Rose was afraid she might turn back, and that her baby might die. Alice doesn't really want kids, and Esme already adopted a whole family. Good question, Noel!**_

Chapter 24

Kris

(Four months later)

I had fun playing with the babies. They've already shown signs of intelligence, and Carlisle was very interested in their development. I was getting very close to Noel.

Alice was gone all day, buying supplies for Marigold to use and endless clothes. Noel was wearing an attitude one-piece that said, "I'm A RugBrat." Caleb was wearing what looked like Abercrombie for babies. I didn't bother asking.

One day, when I was at the Cullens', reading "Green Eggs and Ham" to the munchkins, I heard a scream from downstairs.

"Mai!" I heard Marigold yell from the rocking chair. She lifted up Caleb and I pulled Noel into my arms. We raced down to the living room.

Mai was hugging Collin, tears streaming down her cheeks. Collin was laughing, breathless, standing on one knee and trying to support Mai as he gently pried her off.

I saw a gold ring flash off of Mai's left ring finger. Marigold squealed.

"Oh, my God, you- and you- GAH!" she yelled, scaring Caleb. Embry appeared out of nowhere and took a wailing baby out of Marigold's arms so she could hug her best friend. There was a flash, and I saw Brady standing in the far corner of the room, holding a camera with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"I got a good one of the couple, and then one for me with Kris and her running mascara," he announced. I gasped and touched my cheek, looking at my fingers.

Damn, I'm crying! Noel looked at my blackening cheeks and I pulled her hand away before she tried to touch it. Brady laughed at my distress and came over with a tissue.

"I'm not taking the baby, but I'll help you with your make-up problems," Brady chuckled, wiping my cheeks. His joking face turned somber, and he leaned in to kiss me earnestly on the lips.

"What was all that?" I asked him.

"A promise," Brady said solemnly. I could tell he wasn't going to explain, so I reached and kissed him again.

* * *

Brady

It was very enjoyable to see Kris with running mascara. I couldn't help but take a picture of it. Kris looked up at the flash, eying me hiding in the corner. I grinned.

"I got a good one of the couple, and then one for me with Kris and her running mascara," I announced, laughing as Kris touched her cheeks and tried to keep Noel from doing the same. I grabbed a tissue and bounded over, chuckling.

"I'm not taking the baby, but I'll help you with your make-up problems," I laughed, wiping the black off of her cheek.

It was then that I had a small epiphany.

I loved Kris. That was it. I never said so before. Not truly. And now, seeing this scene unfold for someone else, I wanted- no, _needed- _that couple to be us. I leaned in and kissed Kris, a promise lingering, then passing through our lips like a secret message. Pulling away, I caught a hold of Kris' confused expression.

"What was all that?" she asked, a smile lingering.

"A promise," I answered, not really telling her much. Kris smiled to herself and stood on her toes to reach my lips, kissing me for a second time.

"Just be sure to explain to me later, okay?" Kris smiled, her hand holding my face. I nodded and smiled, kissing her for a third time.

"Get a room, you two," Marigold muttered. She lifted Noel out of Kris' arms and rolled her eyes. Noel grinned her little baby grin.

"Momma!" Noel squealed. We all froze.

"Oh. My. God. Did you all hear what I thought we heard?" Marigold asked, her eyes bugging out of her head. Beside her, Embry was mimicking her expression. Caleb looked ignorant.

"Noel, speak again, honey," Embry whispered, leaning over to the little girl.

Noel smiled innocently and busied herself with playing with Marigold's hair.

"Noel, listen to Mommy," Marigold said. "Can you talk again for us?"

Noel looked at Marigold with a sweet smile. She giggled and gnawed on her finger.

"WAH-shay-th-lee tick-thoh-oh-wah!" Collin yelled in Quileute. (**_AN: BTW, it's not really written like that. I'm writing it the way it's pronounced. This sentence means, "I'm going crazy!" in Quileute._**)

Noel looked at Collin and turned back towards her mom, touching her skin. She pinched the material of Marigold's red sundress.

"PAY-chuh!" She screamed, tugging at the fabric. Collin froze again.

"Now I know I heard her talk," Collin said. "She just said 'red!'"

Marigold said something in Mahkcep. Mai translated for us.

"Can you speak Mahkcep, too?" Mai said, staring intently at Noel.

Noel screamed out Mahkcep, giggling. Marigold looked faint.

"She just said 'I love you' in Mahkcep," Marigold croaked, placing the baby girl in Mai's arms.

"Down!" Noel screamed.

"Carlisle?" Marigold yelled. The vampires all ran down.

"We heard what was happening," Carlisle said. "Can you speak, Noel?"

"Carlisle!" Noel laughed. Everyone looked shaken. She spoke perfectly. She didn't lisp or stumble on the words. She didn't even speak in baby talk!

"Non lo credo," Carlisle gasped.

"Voglio la mia bambola!" Noel shreiked. Carlisle picked up her Raggedy Ann and handed it to her. His face looked stricken.

"She can understand any language spoken to her," Carlisle said. "She just asked for her doll."

"Noel knows how to speak foreign languages?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

Edward, who had been silent for a few seconds, spoke up.

"Maybe it's natural," he said. "Marigold is Mahkcep and the Chieftess. Her lineage..."

"Her lineage would give her some form of a power," Marigold finished. "But what about Caleb?"

"I don't think he'll have a power. I think he'll-" Edward paused and looked at all of the wolves in the room, including me.

"No!" Embry yelled. "I won't let that happen!"

"I'm sorry, Embry, but you're one of Ephriam's grandsons. Your lineage, Jacob's, and Caleb's will affect your lives," Edward murmured.

"What if we leave? What if all of our families leave? We can't give our children the same future we were cursed with," I said gravely.

"And... And Noel?" Marigold barely whispered.

"She might not phase. But given Leah's case..."

"You think there's a possibilty," Embry growled.

"I'm truly sorry, Embry."

Embry quivered with rage and soundlessly handed Caleb to Kris. Then he ran outside to phase.

And we all stood there, waiting for it to finally sink in.

**_AN: Yes, I can speak Quileute and Italian! Well, no, not really. I have special websites to do it for me. TEEHEE._**


	25. Not a Morning Person and SPECIAL AN!

_**AN: It's happening. I'm graduating the eighth grade this Thursday!**_

**_I know some of you are thinking, "Holy sh-t, that's an eighth grader?" so I'm just going to say it._**

**_I'M NOT ANY MORE! MUAHAHAHA!_**

Chapter 25

Kris

Noel has gon on full babble mode lately. Sometimes we can't even get her to _shut up_. Today, Emmett and Jasper were arguing over who goes first to hunt. Let's just say the argument got a little heated.

"Emmett και Jasper αγωνίζονται εκ νέου**_*_**," Noel announced in perfect Greek. I groaned and rubbed my forehead. It was barely six in the morning!

"Edward! I swear I'll kill you for exposing her to another language!" Marigold screamed. Somewhere upstairs, I heard Edward's shocked yell and a muted _thud_.

"Doggy!" Noel shrieked as Jacob intervened in wolf form, pulling Jasper away by the neck.

Caleb crawled into the kitchen. He watched his sister giggle with awe.

"Je veux du lait**_**_**," Noel demanded in French.

"You're up early," Brady noted, picking Caleb off the floor and sitting him on the kitchen counter.

"It's Dillan's trial today," I muttered, glaring at my coffee.

"That explains the pencil skirt. You look great, hon."

I turned to glare at him. Brady looked away quickly. He muttered something in Quileute.

"Brady! No!" Marigold yelled, but it was too late.

Noel began to babble in Quileute. I groaned and let my head hit the table.

"Sorry," I heard Brady apologize, ducking out of the room before Marigold could throw something heavy at him.

"Marigold," I chided as a frying pan flew up and stalked my boyfriend. The pan fell with a _clang_.

"Sorry, Kris, I'm not a morning person."

"Neither am I. Are we all ready?" I asked loudly. Alice came in, all dressed up, energetic, and holding a folder.

"I have some pictures in here," Alice announced.

"Drop them. The police have plenty," I grumbled.

"Okay. Hey, Noel!" Alice yelled.

Noel looked up, chewing on her Raggedy Ann's arm. Alice quickly took a picture of the startled baby girl and stored it in her pocket.

"What is that for?" Marigold demanded.

"Something," Alice answered, looking away.

"I'm here!" Brady yelled, running into the room with a dress shirt and pants on. I stiffled a giggle.

Musclular men and dress shirts do not mix well. Poor Brady looked like he was stuffed in blue silk.

"Okay, let's go," Alice said, swinging her Porsche's keys on her index finger.

* * *

Brady

"We find you, Dillan Inderson, guilty of all charges," the judge announced. There was a sigh of relief on our side, and Dillan's outraged yell on the other.

"Your honor, please! I'm innocent!" Dillan pleaded. Kris sighed and leaned into me. I held her tightly.

* * *

Mai

Kris and Brady came home about three hours after they left. Rosalie was beside me, holding different types of fabric in different colors against my arm, trying to find the best contrast. Erin was staring at my frame and sketching a design in her notebook. Renesmee was beside her, occasionally pointing out some detail of some sort. Alice rushed to my other side, digging through the fabrics Rose hadn't touched yet.

"Aha!" Alice exclaimed, pulling out a satin, silvery fabric, holding it against my skin.

"Alice, it's perfect!" Rose yelled, dropping the red fabric she had in her hand.

Erin came over with the notebook, holding it to her chest.

"You!" She hissed at Collin, "Out! Out, out, out, out, out!"

Renesmee pushed Collin out the door. Erin flipped over the notebook, showing me the dress.

The skirt was long, but ended with an assymetrical cut. The neckline was a deep v-neck cut. The skirt seemed to build near the waistline, held up by a white rose pin. The sleeves were short and flowy, ending at my elbows.

I loved it.

"Erin, it's perfect!" I squealed, hugging her.

"I'm glad you think so," she said, self-satisfied.

"Guys!" Brady yelled, bursting into the room. I checked to make sure Collin wasn't still there. He wasn't.

"Brady, what is it?"

"I need your help!"

"On?" Rose asked.

"A ring."

**_AN:_**

**_Dun, dun, duuuuuuun!_**

**_Aw, what do you think he's gonna do?_**

**_Duh, propose. But other than that, how do you think he's gonna do it? Send me your ideas, please! I want the proposal to be perfect, but not too cheesy. I'm saving the cheesiness for Brady. The setting and time must be just right, though._**

**_I was being my random self today and happened to look up "Kit Kat flavors" on Google. I came across a lot._**

**_Some were good: Caramel, white chocolate, triple chocolate, coffee, vanilla..._**

**_Some were very strange: Watermelon, orange, mango, pumpkin, apple, banana..._**

**_And some I can't even imagine anybody eating: Bean, green tea, and CORN._**

**_Who eats corn-flavored chocolate? LOL!_**

**_I also came across a picture of strawberry icing covered CHEETOS. In a BAG. Ew! Who would buy that? No offense to anybody who would._**

**_If you don't believe me, Google Image "Kit Kat Flavors" or "Strawberry Cheetos."_**

**_It's pretty funny._**

**_*Translation, "Emmett and Jasper are fighting again."_**

**_** Translation, "I want milk."_**

* * *


	26. Noel's Advance

Chapter 26

Kris

"Olen vähän teekannu, lyhyt ja pyylevä. Täällä on varteni on täällä nokkani_*****_," Noel sang. Carlisle laughed and sang in Finnish with her.

I could tell Noel was going to be a total pain, so I hurried and left the room, bumping into Harry on my way out.

"Hey, Kris. Noel's talking in foreign languages again?" Harry guessed.

"Yup. She's gonna be bored in school, let me tell you," I giggled.

"I can see it now; Name? Noel Clara Call. Address?" Harry tacked off the address. "Languages? Oh, English, Dutch, German, French, Vietnamese, Greek, Latin, Spanish... You writing this down or are you just going to sit there gaping like a fish?"

We burst out laughing.

"Harry, did you get Kris yet?" Brady yelled from downstairs. We looked over the banister.

The wolves, Imprints, and Caleb were downstairs, grouped together by the door.

"We're going up for ice cream; that's why I was sent up here," Harry explained.

"Szeretnék jégkrém**_**_**!" Noel shrieked, racing down the stairs.

Did I mention? Noel has completely developed, unlike her little brother. At four months, she's already walking, talking, and counting. Yes, _counting_. Numbers. Addition. Subtraction.

The kid was becoming the smartest child in the world.

"Noel, watch for the steps-" Marigold screamed.

It was too late. Noel, who insisted on running in her socks, slipped and fell. I screamed. Harry ran forward. Embry ran up.

"Noel!" we all yelled. A sigh of relief and shock rippled through us.

Noel had caught herself on the railing. She was leaning forward on the steps. Then, she looked up at the bar of the railing she was holding and climbed it, setting herself upright. Embry gawked at her. Marigold kept on breathing, "Ohmygod, ohmygod..."

Harry made it to the steps and scooped Noel up. Noel didn't even seem shocked about what almost happened. She just looked a little surprised about the fall. Who wouldn't be?

"What the hell was that?" Embry gasped.

"She advanced," I groaned, falling to my knees. Brady ran up and knelt beside me.

"What?"

"She advanced," I whispered again. "She has enough upper body strength to climb a pole."

"How would she know how?" Embry demanded.

"Because she watched me while I was doing my gymnastics," I explained. "I thought it was just languages, but she was watching to intently..."

"She can copy the exact actions of someone else," Marigold concluded. "Noel, watch mommy!"

Marigold did a handstand.

"Down!" Noel commanded. Harry let her down. Noel copied the movement. It wasn't a perfect handstand, like Marigold's but close enough. I fainted.

The next thing I knew, there were cold, rock-hard vampire hands feeling my forehead.

"Kris, are you alright?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Urm, I'm fine. What happened?"

"You fainted when Noel advanced again," Carlisle sighed. "I did some tests on her. I believe that if we wait for a few months, she'll have the power to change her form, as well."

"What?"

I sat up immediately. Then I flopped back down. Can somebody stop the room from spinning?

"Noel has the remarkable talent of picking up skills, and, eventually, looks."

"Urgh... Noel, you are one strange little girl," I groaned.

"I know," her voice came out sweetly. I gasped and sat up again. This time, I ignored the dizziness and looked for her.

Noel grew. Instead of being 2'11", Noel grew to a remarkable 3'10". Almost a foot. Almost instantly, she shrank again, turning invisible beside the bed. I went to the side to peek over.

Noel was sitting there, smiling at me. She waved.

"I think I'm gonna faint again," I announced. And I was out like a light.

"Let her be... She's had a lot to deal with," Carlisle's hushed voice assured someone.

"Carlisle, I'm worried. Not much can make Kris faint," Brady's voice hissed back.

"She cares genuinely for Noel," Embry whispered. "It scares her to see her so advanced."

"What caused her to grow and shrink like that?" Brady asked.

"I think that would be some of the werewolf genes in her. Don't worry, Embry, she won't fully transform, but she'll pick up on some of the traits. The moodiness, the daring attitude, the rapid growth, the brute strength..." Carlisle explained. "She'll be one hell of a teenager."

"I don't understand."

"Basically, she'll absorb the characteristics of a werewolf without actually becoming one. I'm sure the moodiness and such will come along later in life, around the same time Caleb should be able to phase."

"They won't be around for that to happen," Embry growled.

"I'm afraid that wherever a vampire goes, your son's future will, too," Carlisle sighed.

"No. No, I won't let it happen. It did so much to our families already... Seth and Leah went to Sue's funeral last year. They never aged while she died from it."

"Embry, dude, calm down," Brady said. I heard Embry's sobs. I flinched, and I felt everyone look in my direction.

"Brady," I mumbled. Brady sat next to me and kissed me sweetly.

"I'm here, honey," he whispered. "Noel advanced again."

"So I've heard," I mumbled.

"Want to get up?"

"No. Lay down with me," I whined. Brady chuckled and scooted me over, setting himself next to me.

"Brady, I'm going to check on Marigold and the kids. Goodnight, Kris. Brady, Carlisle."

"G'night," I yawned, snuggling into Brady.

"Night, Em," Brady called out."

"Good night," Carlisle said. "I'm going to hunt with the family. I hope I can trust you two to behave?"

"Yup, all I'm gonna do is sleep, anyway," I murmured. I kicked off the blanket and cuddled into Brady's side.

Who needs a blanket when you have your own, personal werewolf for heat?

In seconds I was fast asleep, with Brady humming something in my ear.

**_AN:_**

**_I have an important question. _****This involves all of you_._**

**_I hate tears, and although I do like to let out a good cry now and then, I don't know about the rest of you._**

**_In my next upcoming Imprint Story, I'm contimplating splitting Seth and Erin apart. It won't last long, so you can breathe again, but it's long enough for you to feel the pain._**

**_I know it'll make some of you cry; Seth and Erin were the first pair and the sweetest. I don't want to crush you guys, so I'm allowing a vote. I'll put up a poll on my profile; please vote! I won't write any more on the series until I get enough "yays" or "nays."_**

**_*Translation: I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout."_**

**_**Translation: "I want ice cream!"_**


	27. Harry Clearwater's Tears

**_AN: I was on My Life Is Average, and I read this one that got me rolling on the floor laughing. I thought you guys might like it, too._**

**Yesterday I put on make up for the first time about a year. I usually only wear it for drama productions. A whole bunch of my friends told me how good I looked with it, and I felt proud of what a good job I did. I'm a 15 year old guy. MLIA**

**_Thank you, random makeup dude, for making my life a little randomer._**

**_Also, My little sister is trying to make an Avatar on Sims 3. I mean that giant blue person in the movie not a regular playing avatar. How do you get stripes, white freckle-type things, frikkin long braided hair, and a tail in Sims 3? I busted up laughing when she tried making the nose._**

Chapter 27

Kris

Today was a sad day.

Some things don't last long, I guess. Harry was turning thirteen today. Erin and Seth were getting edgier and edgier. Marigold and Embry already moved away, taking the twins with them. Erin and Seth were arguing about whether it was a good idea or not to move, too.

Seth argued that because the Cullens and Quileutes are now tied by family and blood, there was no reason for any more Quileutes to transform.

Erin argued that even the bonds were like the ancient treaty; it doesn't matter if there is some form of truce or another, the Quileutes will transform no matter what.

It was for this reason why Erin is no longer Renesmee's "twin" sister.

I always found Harry sulking somewhere away from his arguing parents. Today was no exception.

"Harry?" I asked, catching sight of him in Carlisle's empty study. The Cullens were huntng again, but it was mainly to keep Renesmee away. After her recent breakup with her sister, Nessie has gone beserk. She broke one of Esme's favorite vases.

Harry looked up. It was the first time ever I had seen tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Harry," I gasped, sitting next to him on the bed and hugging him tight. Harry's arms tightened around me, not letting go.

"Make it go away," Harry sobbed. "Please, make it go away."

"Harry, it's all right. Shh, you're fine," I cooed.

"No, I'm not. I'm not ready to become a monster! I don't want to transform, but I don't want to leave, either! I don't want my parents to fight! I want Aunt Renesmee to be my aunt again! I want Noel and Caleb and Embry and Marigold! I shouldn't even exist!" Harry screamed into my shoulder. He cried harder now. "I want the Cullens to be happy as if I never had anything to do with them! I shouldn't have been born! I was a mistake! If I weren't born, Nessie and Mom would be happy designing clothes and making them, living with Jacob and Dad! My mom wouldn't be fighting with my dad! I want it all to end! I wish I were never born!"

"Harry, shut up right now!" I hissed. Tears fell down my cheeks. "You're the reason why the Cullen family and the Quileute tribe are bonded like they are! Your mom wants you to be happy, just like your father! And so what if you turn into a wolf? What human do you know is going to age? Your arents are immortal, Imprints are immortal, werewolves are imortal, and the last time I checked, Carlisle hasn't aged a year since the middle ages!"

Hary sniffed and took some shaky breaths. I stroked his messy black hair and continued. "So what if you transform? I'll be by your side in an instant. If you freak out and kill me, I'll stil be there. I can't die, no matter what, remember? And what if you meet a betiful girl one day, and realize she's your soul mate? Are you going to say you should have never existed then?"

Hary shook his head. I felt my shirt wetten with fresh tears.

"Why are you crying?" I demanded.

"Because I'm scared," Harry whispered. "I know all those things you say about me are true, but what if I _do_ transform? If I transform, doesn't that mean my family is also my enemy? What if I'm too disgusted to even hug Esme? Or be in the same room with Emmett when we play video games?"

"That will never happen," I said.

"Yes, it will. My dad, in the beginning, as well as the rest of the pack, held a vendetta against the Cullen family."

"Are you afraid that you may also carry this vendetta afterward?"

Harry nodded.

"You're not. Your father and his pack hated the Cullens because they were never close to them. I'm sure, that even though your instincts will tell you to harm your own family, you heart, mind, and soul will stop those insincts in their tracks. You're a good person, Harry. You will do good things, no matter what species of a creature you may be."

Harry sniffed and pulled away, managing a weak smile. He hugged me again.

"Thank you, Kris," he whispered. He pulled away and opened the door. Turning before he left, he said, "You know, you'd do well as a mother."

And he was one, leaving me wondering what that would mean.

**_AN: Hmm... So Kris is wondering about having kids, too?_**

**Noel Ardnek_, I'm sorry, but your character will not be showing herself until later in Unpredictable, and even then, she's still a year old, too young to show much character. So, she will have her own story! Yay!_**

**_Noel's story will be a little extra something, since she is not a werewolf, nor will she be an Imprint. Noel will basically become her own character, and she may veer off course on the Imprint Series line. Her story will be upated reguarly, along with the Imprint Series' gradual coninuation. Noel's story will be posted up right after Caleb joins the series as a werewolf on his own._**

**_Review!_**


	28. Buying a Ring

**_AN: I apologize for my horrible grammar in the last chappie. I'm using the laptop at my grandparents', and the frikkin keyboard is too hard to type with. Well, it's a good keyboard, but I type fast. Right now I am typing slowly so I do not miss a letter in any of my words. _**

**_Or my senences wil lok lik ths._**

**_Noel Ardnek, yes, I am from California. And I would never use the stereotype because I am NOT blond, popular, and I don't feel right in a bikini in LA._**

**_Nor am I BLONDE blond. Maybe. Sort of. A little bit. :D_**

Chapter 28

Brady

I can see why men hate jewelry stores. There were so many flashy, shiny things! I was bewildered when I walked in.

The saleslady led me to the rings and took out a rack.

"Who's the lucky girl?" she asked, smiling happily.

"Kris. Her name is Kris," I said.

"What kind of stone does she prefer?"

"Um... I don't know..."

Stone? Why didn't I figure out what gem she likes?

"It's okay. What do _you_ prefer?"

"I like rubies. They're common, so not very many people like wearing them. A girl wearing a ruby is unique."

The saleslady smiled and picked out the ruby rings.

"Is your girl unique?"

"Very," I laughed. "She rocks my world."

"What is she like?"

"Well, she can handle herself, and she has this attitude, like she knows what she's doing but will tell you when she needs help."

"Is she spontanious?"

"Yes, I believe she is."

"Then this ring will be perfect... For the both of you," she said. She picked out a gold ring with clusters of black diamonds and rubies. It had little gold pieces sticking out, making a star shape.

"Thank you, it's perfect!" I said excitedly.

"Okay, your total will be ninety-four, ninety-nine."

I handed her a hundred-dollar bill and waited for her to wrap it up.

"You got a place to propose yet?"

"No. Any ideas?"

Dammit! I forgot about the actual _proposal_.

"Well, my best friend's daughter is in town from Oregon next week, and she's doing a drama production in the old theater. They have these monthly talent shows, and every June they come up here, where the founder once lived."

"Okay, it sounds great. What is the play about?"

"It's not a play," the saleslady said. "They're actually putting up several acts. The musical drama class, where my friend's daughter is, is going to have three reprisentatives come up and do a separate act. The same applies for the dance class, literary class, and acting troupe. The audience votes on whose act they like best."

"Thanks, I'll go and see it," I smiled.

"Enjoy. I'll be in the front with the tickets. Call me if you want to come."

She handed me a business card.

"Will do, thank you very much," I grinned, racing out of the store and to Edward's Volvo.

"I heard of that school," Edward said in the driver's seat. (He didn't trust me alone with his car.) "I'm sure Harry would like it there. Besides, it's in the same town as Athena and Nahuel, so if Erin chooses to take him away, at least he has the option."

I nodded. My thoughts were elsewhere, and Edward knew it. How was I going to propose to Kris? I wanted to be as romantic as possible. I wanted it to be perfect.

"Bring her to the cliffs," Edward murmured.

"Huh?"

"Take her to the cliffs. Put up a tent there, and propose after dinner or something. It is the perfect time to propose. The moon will be full next week. Propose to her on the cliffside."

I smiled. A cliff proposal? Maybe we'll go cliff diving the next morning, too. I know Kris would love that.

"Alice can work on the bathing suits and outfits."

"Thanks, Edward, I'd really appreciate it," I said, looking at the ring.

We pulled into the garage, where Alice suddenly appeared, squealing.

"It's going to be perfect, Brady! I will make her outfit stunning, and Erin is already working on the dress!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Alice, calm down. I thought you couldn't see my future!" I gasped.

"I can't!" the pixie said excitedly. "But I saw Edward ask a favor of me and I got straight to work! Red."

I shot her a confused look when she randomly stated the color, but Edward seemed to get it and nodded. Alice squealed again.

"It'll be beautiful, I know it. Erin! Nessie! We have a new assignment!"

Alice ran inside the house. Oy vey.

"If she's going to act like this all week, I'm leaving," I told Edward.

"You might want to stay where you are. Alice and Rosalie will have Kris in their clutches for the whole week."

I groaned and walked inside. Kris walked toward me, a confused look on her face.

"What got Alice all hyped up? She pretended to be serious, but I could see her bouncing a little," Kris said.

"I have no idea," I laughed, bending down to kiss her.

"So, where were you, wolf boy?"

"Nowhere of any concern," I whispered.

"Really? Then what's in the bag?"

Crap.

"It's a surprise for Bella," Edward said quickly. "I wanted to give her a gift for no apparent reason."

Edward took the bag and disappeared. With my super-hearing, I heard him say that he'll stash it in Erin's room, where the planning was taking place.

"Edward spoils his wife too much," Kris laughed.

"They're definitely a good couple," I added. "Bella hates gifts."

Kris giggled and kissed me again.

"Kris!" Alice yelled from upstairs.

"I gotta go before Alice comes down and rips your arms off," Kris muttered, kissing me again and running out of the room.

"Congrats, dude," Jacob said, coming into the room. Seth poked his head in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks, Jake. Tell me, how do you pitch a tent?"

Jacob laughed. "Come on, Seth and I will help you."

As we walked inside, I knew everything was going to be all right.

**_AN: Yay, he's going to propose!_**

**_I don't know if there's an all-drama school in Oregon, or anywhere else for that matter, but I'm going to pretend. Besides, if there was a school like that in America, you'd bet I'll be there. Maybe I'll take a literary and musical drama class._**

**_There's only a few chapters left! Celebrate!_**


	29. Show Biz

**_AN: I was thinking randomly today and I thought, "Are people stupid by choice?" This thought was completely random and I wasn't even thinking when I thought that. Does that make any sense?_**

**_I will warn you people that this will be a little long. There will be a song or two in here, so you'll be reading for a while._**

Chapter 29

Kris

Alice had stuffed me in a red silk dress today. I don't know why, nor will I even try to ask. Everyone appears not to have heard me whenever I asked where we were going or why I was dressed like a prom queen. I had to admit, though, the dress was pretty fancy.

"Brady, please tell me," I whined, kissing his jaw. I knew that was his weakness, besides getting kissed on the lips, but I can't reach them, because he was looking anxiously out the car window. I saw Brady swallow hard. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't put my finger on.

Anxiety was one of them. But hope? Worry? Love?

I saw the looming dark figure of the old theater come close.

"Are we watching a play?" I asked.

"No. We're watching a school," Harry said distantly, getting out of the car and walking with Erin and Seth. I smiled when I saw Erin walk arm-in-arm with Seth. It was such a nice change from the daily arguments they had.

"Huh?"

The Cullens paid for their tickets, but Brady brought me straight in. The usher held out two crisp blue tickets to him.

"Compliments of Miss Dawson," he said. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Brady said, taking the tickets and walking me to a seat. Soon, Harry sat next to me and the rest of the Cullens filed in.

A thin woman walked up to the stage.

"Ahem, welcome, dear audience, to the ninth annual Washington Talent Show of Talentview High!" she said. There were a few excited cheers.

"Today is a wonderul day, but sad, in a way. Today is the anniversary of our beloved founder's death. He wanted this school to succeed in their talents. He wanted children to shine in their glory, and not keep them bottled up, never to be seen again. Let us take a minute to honor him."

We closed our eyes.

"Now, I must warn you, this is not a formal occasion. You all dressed up to come and have fun! Let us present our first class. The Acting Troupe!"

A bunch of students, differing in age range, came out wearing dark green suits and dresses.

"This class is a mix of all classes. Although they aren't perfect at everything, they have the energy to pull through. Their three representatives are: Freshman Jamie Jules, Junior Yumi Cross, and Sophomore Forest Henderson."

Three students walked forward and bowed.

"I'd like to present our first act: Jamie Jules!"

The rest of the class moved off of the stage. Three girls stood in front of a piano. They had green leotards on. Jamie sat down at the piano and started to play.

"This is a song I wrote, for all of the couples out there," she announced.

_"When I was four_

_My parents told me_

_Love is special,_

_Love is forever."_

The dancers began to slowly spin away from the piano, smiling as they reached out and picked up roses off the floor, raising them in the air and dancing again.

_"And when I was five,_

_My mother said she_

_Fell in love._

_Love is forever._

**And now I'm awaiting **

**That special prince,**

**I'm forever praying...**

**For...**

**Love is forever.**

_I was six_

_When my father said_

_Fight for love_

_Let it live._

_And when I watched to moon and the stars so bright_

_I wondered I might, just might_

_Fall in love..._

_Love is forever._

**And now I'm awaiting **

**That special prince,**

**I'm forever praying...**

**For...**

**Love is forever.**

_Ooh, yeah..._

_Love is forever..._

_Today I am a teenager_

_And I found myself a special boy._

_He told me things that I wanted to hear._

_And my heart almost explodes with joy._

_I'm no longer awaiting,_

_I have my special prince._

_I'm no longer praying._

_I have what I'm lookin' for._

_Love is forever..._

_And now I'm an adult now,_

_With kids and a husband._

_I found a picture frame,_

_From where it all..._

_Began._

_And now I remember..._

**And now I'm awaiting **

**That special prince,**

**I'm forever praying...**

**For...**

**Love is forever.**

_Love is forever."_

We clapped for her. I definitely liked it. (_**AN: I wrote that song... I don't think it's any good...**_)

Yumi Cross and Forest Henderson basically did the same thing, only with Mozart or Beethoven, and Yumi used a violin.

"Weren't they wonderful, everyone? Let's give them a round of applause!" The woman said into the mic. Everyone clapped again.

"Now, we move on to the Literary Drama class."

A group of students went up on stage, wearing blue suits and dresses. Their three representatives were Senior Fern Gerald, Junior Harriet Yule, and Sophomore James Go. They recited poems and stories, acting them out. My favorite was Fern and another student, playing Romeo and Juliet.

"They were amazing, weren't they?" the lady said after the class left.

It continued on like this until finally, a class wearing red suits and dresses came up.

"I'd like to present our final class of the evening. The Musical Drama class!" the lady announced. "Their representatives are Senior Tyler Hunter, Sophomore Kimberley Johnson, and, our youngest and most remarkable student, Seventh Grader Tabby Cat!"

Tabby Cat? Such an unusual name...

"Kris? Do you feel a connection with that girl?" Harry whispered to me.

"No," I whispered back.

"I do. I... I have to meet her..."

"Harry, what's going on?" Seth asked worriedly.

"I want to go to that school," Harry said, staring at Tabby Cat.

"Okay..." Seth looked astonished and worried.

Tyler Hunter did an act to go with Linkin Park's "What I've Done." He basically looked upset with himself and raved about the stage, using props, like the chalkboard that said "sins" and erasing half of it with one swipe. The frightening thing was, it seemed as though this boy did something like this every day! Even when he was wearing his red suit, he had slick black emo hair and black eyeliner!

Kimberley was awesome. She did her act for Taylor Swift's "White Horse." She actually sang it! I wondered how many vocal lessons it took to get her voice perfect for the songs. She had some help from some members of the Acting Troupe, who played the long-time girlfriend and cheating boyfriend. The lighting changed, to show the group realizing what was happening, and then the spotlight followed Kimberley, splitting into two to show the boyfriend and original girlfriend fighting. It made me tear up in the end, it was so convincing!

It was finally Tabby Cat's turn. She looked so small compared to her former actors and singers. Her red dress was traded for a denim jacket, a tied-up plaid shirt that showed her flat belly, sunglasses, skinny jeans, and cowboy boots. She even spoke with a Southern drawl.

"Good evening, ladies and gents," she spoke. "Ah know Ah'm the youngest girl here. Ah know Ah'm here because Ah'm one of the best. This song is dedicated to my ex. Good luck in hell!"

They brought up a car. Edward winced and whispered, "She's going to sing Carrie Underwood's 'Before He Cheats'."

Rosalie groaned quietly.

The music started. Tabby picked up a bat and swung it with one hand, heading for the car. She raised her other hand to sing into the mic.

"_Right now he's probably slow dancing_  
_With a bleached-blond tramp_  
_And she's probably getting frisky_  
_Right now, he's probably buying_  
_Her some fruity little drink_  
_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_  
_With a pool stick_  
_Showing her how to shoot a combo_  
_And he don't know_"

Tabby grinned and acted the next part out, taking a set of keys out of her pocket.

"_I dug my key into the side_  
_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_  
_Carved my name into his leather seat_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_  
_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_  
_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_  
_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_  
_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_  
_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_  
_Worth of that bathroom Polo_  
_Oh and he don't know_"

Tabby began again, mercilessly beating up the poor vehicle. She smashed a window and took out a pocket knife, carving "Tabby" into the side and puncturing a tire. We heard the air hiss.

"_That I dug my key into the side_  
_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_  
_Carved my name into his leather seat_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_  
_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_  
_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_  
_'Cause the next time that he cheats_  
_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_  
_No, not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_  
_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_  
_Carved my name into his leather seat_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_  
_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_  
_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_  
_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_  
_Oh, before he cheats_  
_Oh_"  
Tabby ended the song with a kiss to the audience, and turned her back as the song ended. The whole theater burst into applause, including me. That was amazing! I noticed Harry holler out a little too enthusiastically.

"Wow!" the lady said, coming up again. "That was amazing, Tabby! Now, I have to ask of you, the audience, to go back outside and pick up a sheet. There, you will find the names of all of the acts and, if anybody at all that is in Junior High or High School, and is interested in joining our school, please wait and sign your name after the voting and prize ceremony is over."

We walked outside, where several students were being congratulated. Harry couldn't get past the eager fans in front of Tabby, the poor kid.

"I'm voting for Tabby, most definitely," I announced to nobody in particular. Brady chuckled and scribbled a name and put it in the box. We took our seats again.

"All of the voting is over," the lady announced after about ten minutes. "We counted them, and the third place winner for a bag of school supplies, an iPod, and a laptop is..."

The lady opened one of the envelopes.

"Jamie Jules!"

Jamie ran up, taking the certificate. She looked as happy as a kid in a candy store.

"The second place winner wins a trip to Hawaii with three friends or relatives, an iTouch, and an Apple computer. And the winner is... Fern Gerald!"

Fern came up crying. She squealed and hugged the lady before picking up her certificate.

"And the first-place winner, who won an iPad, a trip to Europe with five friends or relatives, and a Wii system and Apple computer, is... Tyler Hunter!"

As Tyler came up, a lot of us booed and I screamed, "What? No!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, people," the lady said. "There is still the grand prize winner!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down.

"The grand prize winner gets a trip with five friends or relatives to anywhere in the world, four Apple products, and a record label. The winner of the grand prize is... Tabby Cat!"

Everyone roared. I screamed and jumped up and down. Tabby seemed to be copying me, her blond curls bouncing with her.

Tonight seemed to be the best night ever. And it barely began.

**_AN: No, I'm not letting the proposal go by so fast! Muahahaha! You'll have to wait!_**


	30. The Best Night So Far

**_AN: Anyone excited to see Eclipse? I am! I'm watching it as soon as my dad sees my report card... Damn snail mail..._**

**_I honestly don't know what to say anymore. I'm going to let my lawyer talk for me._**

**_Lawyer: She's innocent!_**

**_mrsnessieblack: Um... We're not on trial..?_**

**_Lawyer: Oh. Then why am I here?_**

Chapter 30

Brady

I took a separate car. The Cullens and other wolves followed us for the first few blocks, and then turned down a street, so we were alone.

It took a while before Kris noticed how empty the road was. She looked through the rear-view mirror.

"Brady, did we miss a turn?" she asked worriedly.

"No, we're going the right way," I said quietly.

Kris rolled down a window just a crack.

"I smell sea salt," she sniffed. "We're going the wrong way!"

"No, this is the right way," I assured her.

"No, home is that way!" Kris said, pointing to the east.

"We're not going home," I told her, taking her hand and holding it.

"Then where are we going, then?"

"It's a surprise."

I heard her mumble. I thought I heard, "so many damn surprises" in there somewhere, and smirked.

I parked in front of a wall of trees. Then I turned to Kris.

"Sorry, babe, but I'll need you to put this on," I said, handing her something.

Kris looked at me like I was crazy.

"A blindfold?"

"Yeah..."

Kris huffed and put it on. I waited and listened for the signal.

Outside, the bushes rustled. Jacob came out, wagging his tail and grinning.

"Okay, let's go," I said, taking Kris out. "Thanks, Jake."

"Jacob's here?" Kris asked, looking blindly around. She tried to take off the blindfold.

"Ah! No," I laughed, catching her hands and holding them gently.

"What's Jake doing here?" she demanded.

"He's doing a personal favor for me," I whispered. "You'll find out soon enough."

I led her through the trees and bushes. For a blind girl, she found her way around easily!

"We're here," I told her as I took the blindfold off myself. She gasped.

Jacob had set up a picnic blanket, with chicken, a loaf of bread, grapes, sparkling cider, and a small cake for dinner. Three candles flickered on a rock beside the picnic. There was a tent set up to the side. Inside it was two sleeping bags, a lamp, and a music player, which was already starting to play classical music.

"Brady, this is amazing," Kris gasped. She sat down and smiled up at me.

"I'll have to thank everyone for this tomorrow," I said, sitting down with her.

"Why tomorrow?"

"We're camping for the night," I pointed at the tent. Kris' eyes lit up.

"Brady, I never imagined you could be so romantic!"

"This is just for tonight," I mumbled. Then, in a clearer voice, I added, "The best for you, my love."

Kris giggled.

"You're so cheesy!"

Kris ate a little bit of food. For once, I hardly ate any. I was too nervous.

We made small talk, and eventually we got to actually conversing.

"-well, my sister always wanted me to marry and settle down, but I never thought I'd find the perfect guy, you know? Every time I looked at a guy something pulled be away from them. And then I met you," Kris told me. I blushed. "I mean, I guess it makes sense now. I'm supposed to be your mate. I'll never be attracted to any other man."

_I'll never be attracted to another..._ I loved that statement. She was my Kris. My angel. Nobody but me can have her.

"What about you?" she asked suddenly. "Have _you_ dated someone else before?"

"Um, well, I guess it was the same for me, too. I dated this one girl a few years back... I would've thought she was perfect. She had blond hair, blue eyes, perfect grades, perfect parents, a perfect... you know, _body_... But I didn't feel any real connection and we broke up a week into the relationship."

"Wow, I didn't know it was so tough."

"That's why we Imprint, though; so we can fall in love with the perfect person. But that's just my theory. I mean, I'm sure that if I actually told that girl about my wolf problem, she'd run away screaming, tell her friends, and never speak to me again."

"But I've already run away screaming," Kris pointed out.

"But you came back, didn't you? You're here now, fully accepting of my problem."

"You said that was 'just your theory.' Were there other theories?"

"Well, one theory is Sam's. The other is actually Esme's idea. Sam thought that whoever we Imprint on, that person will have the best chance at having... you know, pups."

"You think I'd be the best choice for wolf boys?"

"Yeah. Esme doesn't like that idea, though. She thinks Imprints are just an extra reason for destroying vampires. I mean, if you were in danger, I'd give my life to protect you," I explained, taking her hand.

"I hope not," Kris scoffed. "But I'm glad I'm your reason."

"Me too."

The ring in my pocket seemed to have gotten heavier. I was getting more nervous as the night progressed... Finally, Kris was done eating and talking, and we were watching the waves come to the base of the cliff.

"This has been the most perfect night I've ever had," Kris sighed, snuggling into my side. My heart started to pound.

I have to propose now. My mind raced. I could swear I was sweating. What if I said the wrong thing? What if I embarrassed myself? What if Kris didn't accept?

"Um, Kris..."

"Brady?"

Kris looked at me warily.

"Brady, you all right? You look scared of something."

"Well, I..."

I looked down, scratching my head.

"Brady?"

I stopped scratching my head, freezing. Kris sounded worried. She genuinely cared for me. I had a chance!

"Kris..." I whispered, looking into her eyes. I took her left hand. "I know we've been together for only a few months, and this is sort of rushing it, but-"

"Brady!" Kris gasped as I took out the ring.

"Kristen McCarty, will you marry me?"

"Brady! Yes! Oh, my God, I can't belive it! Is this for real?"

"Yes, it's real. Believe it," I whispered, sliding the ring on her finger, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"You want to marry me? Little old me?"

"First of all, you're not old. You're barely nineteen. And second, I love you, and I want to spend every day of my life with you. And we can live for a very, _very_ long time."

Kris' eyes teared up, and she threw her arms around my neck, squealing. I never knew she was a squealer.

"Brady, I love so so much! This is definitely the best night in my life!"

"So far," I added.

"So far," Kris agreed.

I held her and she held me. We listened to the waves crash below us. Kris shivered.

"Come on, honey, let's get you out of the cold."

I lifted her up bridal style and carried her into the tent. We were both looking into each others' eyes as I walked, Kris smiling and me gawking at the beautiful creature destined to be mine- forever.

"Kris, you don't know how happy you just made me. I feel like the luckiest guy on Earth."

"Come here, luckiest man on the planet," Kris laughed, tugging on my shirt and kissing me passionately.

Lord, don't let this night end.

**_AN: !_**

**_I wrote it! There! See? See?_**

**_I'm so frikking excited! Whee!_**

**_Brady and Kris sitting in a tree..._**

**_Kay-eye-es-es-eye-en-gee!_**

**_On a side note, maybe McDonald's McCafe Mocha Frappe is not the best thing for me to drink in the morning..._**


	31. Wonderful Bliss

**_AN: I'm still hyper! Wheeeee!_**

**_And Noel, I want to tell you that drinking mocha frappes before watching Eclipse was EXACTLY MY PLAN!_**

**_I mean, come on, adrenaline, extra adrenaline from the excitement, Taylor Lautner shirtless, Bella kissing Jacob, WHY SHOULDN'T I DRINK CAFFEINE?_**

**_SIX MORE DAYS!_**

**_PS, for those of you in a different country and time zones, here in California, it is June 24._**

Chapter 31

Kris

I woke up to Mozart playing softly in the background. The sheets were cold and the bed was hard. My left ring finger felt like it was encased in ice. I groaned and looked up.

My room was made of green cloth. I gasped and sat up, my mind reeling with images of last night.

Brady proposed to me. And I said yes.

And after about an hour of intense making out, I fell asleep in his warm arms.

So where was the wolf in question?

"Brady?" I asked pathetically.

The zipper of the tent went down, and Brady stuck his head in.

"You're up," he stated, smiling and pulling the zipper all the way down so he could get in.

"Baby, I'm cold," I complained, reaching for him.

"Come here, then," he said, taking me into his arms and settling me into his lap. His body heat was better than sitting next to a fire. Not only did our close proximity warm my body, but my whole soul was burning.

"I can't believe we're engaged," I whispered, smiling into his chest.

"Me neither. Actually, I was hoping this dream wouldn't end."

I looked up, giving him an amused look.

"So that's what last night was? A dream? Then please, whatever you do, don't pinch me."

"I won't if you don't," Brady murmured, catching my lips with his.

"Of course I wouldn't," I whispered, kissing him back.

Soon, my hands were tangled in his hair and his hands were at my waist, pulling me closer.

"Mmm, Kris..." Brady moaned.

"Brady," I smiled against his lips, kissing him again.

"No, Kris... Breakfast..."

I groaned and got off of him, falling on my butt on the cold, stone floor. I shivered. Brady picked me up off of the floor and cradled me like a baby.

He walked us outside, setting me down next to a small barbecue cooker. The coals were red and popping, cooking the sausages above them.

"They're perfect, now!" Brady laughed. "I thought we were so caught up in the tent these things would reduce to ash!"

I licked my lips and ate the sausages quickly when Brady handed me my plate.

"Jeez, Kris, you're that hungry?"

"I didn't eat much last night," I defended myself.

"Why not?"

"I had butterflies in my stomach. I instinctively knew something was going to happen."

Brady was silent for the rest of breakfast. When we were done, Brady took apart the cooker and folded the blanket.

"So," I began, "what are we going to do today?"

"We... are going cliff diving," Brady grinned.

"Cliff diving? Seriously?" I asked. I went cliff diving once before, but I never had a chance to again after Clara decided she wasn't doing it ever again.

"Yeah! Alice packed you a bathing suit, so there's no need to worry about ruining your beautiful dress..."

I looked down. Oh, shoot, did I fall asleep in this?

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"You're really pretty when you blush," Brady whispered, kissing me gently. "Now, come on, let's get ready!"

"Cliff diving!" I cheered. Brady reached into a bag and handed me a red swimsuit.

"A bikini? In these freezing temperatures?"

"Actually, the water should be warmer today, and the sun is coming out, see?"

Brady pointed at the sky, where the sun was indeed peering out from behind the clouds. I smiled.

"Now, get in the tent and change," Brady smiled as he pushed me toward the tent. "I want to see you in that bikini."

I turned to glare at him before going into the tent and pulling the zipper up.

The bikini actually covered _some_ skin, which was good, but on the negative side, it showed a bit of cleavage. Brady will go nuts.

"Kris, you ready?" Brady asked form outside of the tent.

"Um, yes, physically, and no mentally?"

"What?"

"I feel exposed."

"All the more reason for me to come in, then," Brady teased. The zipper went down too quickly for me to react and Brady appraised me.

"Wow, Kris..." he breathed.

"Pick your jaw off the floor and take me cliff diving, Slick," I demanded, setting my lip in a pout.

"Don't do that," Brady winced, closing his eyes.

"Brady? What's wrong?"

"You're too hot for your own good," Brady smiled. "But I won't hold it against you."

"Oh, good," I said sarcastically.

...

"All the way from up here?"

"What, you afraid?"

I sent Brady a death glare and he grinned back.

"I'm gonna kill you," I growled.

"Don't forget, I love you," Brady teased. "Now, you'll need a running start and then push yourself off the edge. I'll be down below."

"Brady, no, no, no, NO-"

"Too late!" Brady laughed, free-falling off the edge of the cliff. He did a mid-air flip before hitting the water. I laid on my stomach and peered over the edge until Brady's head came up.

"You are the devil's spawn!" I yelled down at him. "You scared me!"

"Stop whining and come down here," he yelled back. "Are you afraid my impressive dive will over-shadow yours?"

"I'll show you impressive!"

I got up and walked six yards away from the edge. I silently thanked ten years' gymnastics training before running and taking a leap over the edge.

I pushed my body farther out, doing a twist within a flip (**_AN: What do you call those?_**) and hit the water torso first. I was under water for a few seconds, and then I swam up.

"Brady? Brady?" I looked wildly around the water. Oh, no, what happened to him?

"Brady!" I screamed. I paddled closer to the cliff. Nobody was there.

Suddenly, I was dragged underwater by massive, warm arms. I screamed. It was muffled when warm lips crushed mine. I resisted at first, bent on tearing Brady apart for scaring me, but I eventually caved. He swam us to the surface, and we were gasping for air.

"That was amazing," Brady gasped out.

"Amazing? You scared me to death!"

Brady laughed and pulled me to him.

"I'm very sorry. I thought it was funny."

I slapped him on the cheek. Then I pounded on his chest, punctuating every word as I spoke.

"Don't. Do. That. Again!" I yelled.

"That would've been excruciatingly painful if I wasn't partially immune to pain," Brady mumbled. "Come on, let's get to the shore."

I scrunched my nose. Sand and water should have never been mixed in the same environment.

"Let's go," I muttered. We paddled to shore, hand-in-hand, blissfully unaware of reality.

**_AN: I think this will be the last actual chapter. Next is the epilogue, with a sneak peek at Unpredictable!_**

**_I'm super excited! Are you?_**

**_I'm also mad. I was watching videos online and a behind-the-scenes video told me that they're planning on cutting out a lot of graphic scenes from Breaking Dawn! Including Renesmee's birth! If you all are really mad, let out your anger in a review. But no flaming the fanfiction, folks._**


	32. Epilogue: Weddings and Bonuses

**_AN: Well, here it is! The final chapter in Renewal, and then I'll be hitting the "complete" button... I can't believe you all just plowed right through the third installment of the Imprint Series..._**

**_I was watching an interview with Taylor Lautner off the red carpet of the premeire of Eclipse last night... They asked him what it was like in the tent scene._**

**_"It was intense... Intense in the tent!"_**

**_LOL, I loved that way he said that!_**

Chapter 32: Epilogue

Third-person POV

"Congratulations!"

That was the first word that popped out of everybody's mouth. The bride smiled and thanked them. Inside, though, she wasn't smiling. She was worried and scared and nervous. What if something went wrong? What if her beloved decided he didn't want to get married yet and left her at the altar, dazed and confused?

This bride wore an Asian-style dress, made of tight-fitting white silk. Her newly-dyed white hair was pulled up in a bun. Her almond-shaped eyes traced her figure. Oh, no, did she put on weight?

Inside another room, another bride waited for her makeup to be put on. Just like Erin and Renesmee, the two brides would get married on the same day.

This bride was absolutely glowing with positivity.

She was getting married! She was going to be forever _his_. They were going to exchange vows, dance with everyone, and then go away, to a place far away, where she'll spend her honeymoon with her beloved.

Alice and Erin had made the dress suit the personality of the bride. Red, with gold hems, and a plunging neckline. Her train was at least six feet behind her.

The bride rolled her eyes. Of course Erin would design such a daring piece. Why wouldn't she?

Outside, where the men were all gathered, two grooms were anxiously straightening their ties, combing their hair, adjusting the flowers on their lapels. One of them asked Edward for assistance.

"Brady, you are perfectly fine. Kris will be anxious to reach the altar when she sees you."

"I don't know. I just feel like something's gonna happen."

Alice, the only girl in the guys' area, tutted.

"Something _will_ happen," she said. Brady looked up suddenly, fearing the worst.

"What?"

"Something will happen today. That thing is called getting married. Now stop worrying and stand up straight."

Alice helped brady with his red tie and black suit combo, while Collin fidgeted in his white jacket and black pants.

Caleb was grinning in the corner, standing up straight, holding Harry's hand. Harry seemed to be happy to have the twins back, where they belonged.

Marigold helped put the veil over Mai's bun.

"I put on weight, didn't I?" Mai worried out loud.

"You look beautiful, Mai. Don't fuss like that."

"Pretty!" Noel screamed from the bed. She had on a pink dress with a pink rose hair band. She was going to be the flower girl and throw white and red rose petals on the ground. "Elle n'est pas jolie, Momma?"

"She's very pretty," Marigold answered back.

"Je suis joli ?"

"You're beutiful, Noel," Marigold said.

"Vous êtes joli aussi, Momma."

"Well, thank you."

"De rien."

"I wish my dad was here," Mai sobbed.

"Mai, honey, you're ruining your makeup. I don't think you want your head torn off by Alice on your wedding day," Marigold warned.

"I'm s-sorry! I'm just nervous, scared, happy, sad, and dumbfounded at the same time!"

"We all feel like that on our wedding days."

"I don't remember seeing you cry on your wedding day!"

"I cried the night before. It's good to let it out before, so you don't look like a teary mess until _after_ he says, 'I do.'"

Mai let out a sob-laugh. Noel came up and hugged her legs.

"Collin loves you very much," she said. "I'm sure he's nervous, too."

"You sure are wise for a five-month-old," Mai laughed, kneeling to hug Noel.

"I'm special. Mommy says so."

Mai laughed and looked up at her best friend.

"Way to boost up the kid's ego," she smirked.

"I'm a mother that enjoys spoiling her kids. Where's the crime in that?"

Kris, waiting outside the door, listened in, smiling. She knocked lightly.

"Yeah, Kris?" Mai called out. Kris entered the room.

"Oh, my God, you're beautiful!"

"You too!"

The gushing brides hugged each other, trying their best not to start crying.

"Collin's a lucky guy!" Kris squealed.

"Brady is sure to faint when he sees you," Mai giggled.

"I hope your honeymoon goes great!"

"I hope yours goes awesomely!"

Harry knocked on the door, grinning.

"Ladies, it's time," he laughed.

"Let's go," Kris said, smiling madly and pulling Mai to her feet.

They were met by an Asian woman with Mai's almond-shaped eyes.

"Mai!" she sobbed, her eyes full of tears. "My little girl!"

"Bạn nhìn quá đẹp, Mai!"

"Cảm ơn bạn rất nhiều, mẹ!"

Kris shot Marigold a confused look.

"Mai is half-Vietnamese," she explained.

"Mẹ, bạn biết Marigold, nhưng đây là những người bạn mới của tôi Kris và Harry."

The woman smiled and looked at Kris.

"You are very pretty girl," she said, touching her cheek.

"Thank you," Kris blushed.

The woman went to Harry.

"You get a beautiful wife," she said distantly.

"Mẹ? Mẹ! Bạn đang có một tầm nhìn!"

"What?" Kris asked.

"Mai's mother is psychic. Since Mai's father was Mahkcep, it doubled her chances of being a psychic, too," Marigold answered. She took out a handkercheif and dabbed her forehead.

"Mẹ? Những gì bạn nhìn thấy?"

"Cậu bé sẽ phát nổ trong một vài tháng ... Thành một con sói màu đỏ. Ông sẽ được với một cô gái đẹp, trong một trường học với nhảy múa và âm nhạc."

"Marigold?" Mai asked.

"Yeah?"

"We need Erin and Seth here, now!"

"What? Mom and Dad? Why?" Harry demanded.

"It's your future, but you can't find out yet," Mai explained. Marigold rushed away.

"Over here, it's okay, there's nothing dangerous happening," Marigold hurried, bringing the couple with her.

"Mai, what happened?"

Mai pulled them into the other room.

"What?" Erin yelled. Harry ran in.

"He needs to go to that school, Erin! The vision says it's so, and if you try to change a vision, bad things happen."

Erin hugged her son.

"Girls, it's wedding time," Jacob called up from downstairs.

"Okay, lets go before our grooms think we ditched them," Kris said, pulling Harry away. "Noel, go on ahead!"

The flower girl ran downstairs, where Jacob handed her the basket. The wedding march began.

...

(**_AN: I don't know how a wedding goes, so I'll skip it. :/ _**)

"I do," Collin said, his voice proud. His eyes sparkled.

"I do," Mai whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. This was the best day of her life.

"I do," Brady murmured, squeezing his beloved's hands.

"I do," Kris said, loud and clear.

Once the minister gave permission, the happy couples embraced. Collin carefully lifted the veil and kissed Mai.

Brady practically tore the veil off and kissed Kris forcefully. Kris was almost as enthusiastic. The audience laughed.

"I love you," Brady whispered once they were apart.

"I love you, too," Kris laughed.

When it was time to throw the bouquets, Mai's landed in Claire's hands. Claire and Quil kissed happily.

Kris' landed in Harry's completely by accident.

"Ah!" Harry yelled, startled. He dropped the bouquet, where Noel reached down and picked it up. The crowd laughed.

The newly-weds danced alone on the dance floor for two dances. Claire and Quil joined them, and soon everyone began dancing.

"Boo," a man whispered from behind Kris. Kris turned and hugged him.

"Uncle Emmett!" she sighed, throwing her arms around his head.

"Please, don't call me 'uncle,'" Emmett laughed. "Call me 'Dad,' instead."

Kris' face lit up.

"Dad!" she squealed, hugging him tighter.

"I'm proud of you, Krissie," Emmett laughed, hugging her back.

Collin and Brady shared a congratulatory hug. Mai and Kris watched the two brothers fondly.

"Collin is one happy man," Kris said.

"I'm happy for you and Brady," Mai said at the same time. The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey! I want to dance with my new niece," Edward said through the crowd.

"Of, course, mind reader, but... which one?" Kris laughed. Jasper made his way through the crowd and stood next to Edward, his arms open and welcome.

"You choose," he laughed.

Jasper danced with Mai. Edward danced with Kris. They all paused to laugh when Collin and Brady butted in, waltzing with each other.

"Trade partners?" Brady asked. Edward passed off Kris to Brady, smiling. Jasper gave Mai back to her husband.

The only person that wasn't dancing was Harry.

He took a drink of punch and walked outside. He looked up at the stars.

"Harry? Want to dance?" Noel asked, watching him.

Harry looked away from the stars and smiled down at the little girl.

"Of course," he said. Following her, he looked back up at the sky. Somewhere, someday, he knew he wasn't going to be alone any longer. His future was sure of that.

**The End**

_**AN: OMG, I'm so happy! I'm finished with the third story! I'm sure you can guess who's next.**_

_**I would like to thank all of my reviewers, including Vivi Fontaine, team-twilight95, and Noel Ardnek.**_

_**Another thanks to Noel Ardnek, who made me laugh all this time. Noel, you deserve your own character!**_

_Special Sneek Peek:_

_The office was pretty bland. There were tan-colored desks, white walls, and beige tiles. The lady in front wore a white dress shirt and beige pencil skirt. Wait, wasn't this supposed to be a school for talented kids?_

_"Go right through there, honey," the lady said, pointing to a door. I smiled and entered._

_This office was different. It had red walls and black shag carpets. The desk was oddly shaped. The principal smiled up at me from her seat._

_"Take a seat," she said kindly._

_"Thanks."_

_"Now, what is your name?" she asked. "Mine is Miss Drew."_

_"Miss Drew, my name is Harry," I said, reaching out with my hand. Miss Drew shook it and looked at her papers._

_"Well, your schedule is missing. Allow me to go get it real quick."_

_Miss Drew left the room. The door opened again._

_"She gone?" a girl's voice asked. I turned around._

_"Um, yeah."_

_It was Tabby Cat. I remembered seeing her last June, during a talent show. She won the grand prize._

_"Cool. What's your name?"_

_"H-Harry," I stammered. I remembered feeling like putty when I first saw her. Already I was beginning to blush in her presence._

_"The Hare," Tabby said, smiling to herself. She sat in the principal's seat and set her feet on the desk. She took an Apple laptop out of her backpack and opened it. She typed a little bit._

_"I'm Tabby Cat," she said at the computer._

_"I know," I mumbled. "I saw you during the talent show last June."_

_"I know. I saw you," Tabby looked up, smiling. The printer behind her started to print. She turned her head and reached for the papers it began spewing out. She handed it to me._

_"Miss Drew is a little too slow. Here's your schedule, a map of the scool, and the lunch menu. Oh, and don't worry about the lunch. They have French chefs come in all the way from France to give us real cafeteria food."_

_"Thanks," I said, surprised. "How'd you-"_

_"You have to know how to hack," Tabby said quickly. She clicked her mouse and looked up just as the door opened again._

_"Tabby Cat, what are you doing here?" Miss Drew asked sternly._

_"Just welcoming the new student," she said innocently, putting the laptop back in her backpack. "See you 'round, Hare."_

_**Hooray! You'll have to wait some more... :)**_


End file.
